Time Goes On Without You
by MoonlightKCreations
Summary: After a failed confession at the rooftops of FTi, Helga resigns herself to a life without Arnold. As time moves on, she ends up attending Hillwood's prestigious boarding school, leaving Arnold behind. Though, the boy isn't about to let her just walk away after shunning him for years.
1. Time Goes On Without You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

They say time heals all wounds. At first, Helga believed that to be a horrible, horrible lie. She felt like the person who first spoke those words would be shot in the face for how terribly wrong he was in saying such a thing.

It had be hard to go on with life after the events with Future Tech Industries. When she had poured her heart out to the boy she loved for years, and quite forcefully threw herself upon him. It's no wonder he had rejected her the way he did.

They had gotten off that bus and saved the neighborhood, but things were a bit shaky when they recalled her actions from the rooftops…

" _So…" Arnold sidestepped away from the girl and tried to avert her eyes, "What you said back there… It was a joke, right?"_

 _Helga felt the blood drain from her face. She had told him everything. About the shines, the poetry books, everything. She let her head hang and forced a small laugh. "Yeah… It was…" She wanted to tell him it was all true, but the look on his face said it all. He didn't feel the same way about her. It was painfully obvious. A part of her didn't want to admit it, but she felt like she'd lost a battle she'd been fighting since she was very young._

" _It's all a joke…" she said, lifting her chin to reveal a smiling face, wet with tears._

 _Arnold, still avoiding looking at her, laughed nervously, "Great! Haha! I mean… you and me…? Maybe it's not such a good idea."_

" _Exactly!" she said, raising her voice to make him turn around, "So…!" she sniffled, her smile still pronounced across her face, "So… forget I said anything." She turned around to head home._

 _Arnold watched her walk away. The sunrise illuminating her figure brilliantly. Her tears were enough proof that she was lying. That everything she had said on the roof was true. An immediate guilt building up in his chest, but he didn't run after her. He did nothing, because he knew he didn't reciprocate her feelings._

 _Instead, he let her go._

Years had gone by since that day. Soon after those events, Helga had gone into a state of denial. Not believing any of that even happened, but soon grew to accept the sad truth, and fell into a state of depression. She felt as if she had nothing left to live for. To motivate her. To make her strive for something more. It was as if she had lost a huge part of her life, and she had become too weak to reach out and pull it back to her.

The teasing had stopped. The spit-wads ceased. Soon after, she had decided to throw away her shrines, her books. Her locket... She wanted to throw it away time and time again, but it was hard. She couldn't give in. So she decided to hold on to that one. Though, hidden deep in the back of her junk drawer where she felt she wouldn't dig for it.

To her, it was all done and over with when she burned her poetry books. She had begun a new collection. One dark and sad. Filled with murmurs of the hope she once had for the person she loved who is no more than just... another person, anymore.

At school, she didn't talk to Arnold. When he would greet her in the hallway, she would avoid him. Pretending she hadn't heard him. Many times, he had tried to strike up a conversation with her in class, but she couldn't handle the pressure and walked away to talk to someone else.

He knew why. It was blatantly obvious why she was avoiding him, but he didn't know what to do about it. To him, the whole ordeal was just a passing issue. He felt bad about it. About not stopping her. About not calling out to her and telling her everything was fine. What could he do now, except try to get passed it.

By the time high school was around the corner, Helga was offered a chance into the prestigious school Hillwood had as an alternative to high school. Redwater Academy for the gifted and advanced. It was a boarding school where the "smart" kids from the city went. Helga was smart. She had always been. But putting all of her focus on Arnold in the past had caused her to blur out her gifts. At first, she was hesitant towards the offer, but knowing Phoebe was going to be attending, she gave in and accepted. The plus side to attending would be that Arnold wouldn't be there. She wouldn't have to see him. She wouldn't have to remember he existed. It was an amazing chance for her to try to live her life without him. It hurt. It hurt a lot in the bottom of her heart, but she knew it would be better for her.

The summer before high school started was calm. She rarely spotted the boy out of the streets, except for the few occasions when she happened to walk passed Gerald Field on her way to Slausen's with Phoebe. Her best friend had caught her glancing at Arnold, and always reminded her of the possibilities of "perhaps finding someone better for" her. "Someone more suited to" her. And Helga thought long and hard about it. She wanted so much to be passed everything. Phoebe was right. Maybe she would find a nice boy in the Academy.

The last days of summer rolled around and Helga braced herself for her new life. A new field to walk on. She felt more ready than ever to move into her new school. Her bags were packed and set. Her mind was clear and calm. She looked at herself in the mirror and eyed the pigtails she had worn since she was a little girl. The pink bow sticking out from behind her like it always had.

"I guess..." she pulled on one end of the ribbon, undoing the bow. "... I don't need this anymore..."

She stared at the ribbon in her hand and sighed. That ribbon had meant the world to her from the moment Arnold had complimented it in preschool. And now... She had to let it go. She felt ready, but... A part of her, like the locket, didn't want it gone. Thinking about it for a minute, she decided to put it back on, but instead of the way she had it, she freed her pigtails and let her hair down. Then wrapped the ribbon around her like a headband, tieing it under her hair, at the base of her neck.

"...better." she said to herself and picked up her belongings. "You can do this, Helga."

Finally, she walked out of the house, into Olga's car and they made their way to Redwater Academy.

The drive to the Academy was short, as the school was just outside the town. The boys stepped out of the car and admired the old school building. The vast, colorful gardens surrounding the tall, Victorian style brick structure. It was like something out of a history book.

"Well, Arnold... I guess this is it." Gerald grabbed a suitcase out of the trunk, "Are you sure you're gonna be alright without me?"

The blonde boy laughed playfully and grabbed the other bag out of the car. "I'll be fine, Gerald. You'll only be a short drive away from Hillwood High. I can come by to see you."

Gerald smiled and led his friend up the concrete steps to towards the front doors of the school.

As they began to enter the building, they heard another car pull up behind them. A familiar voice spoke from inside the vehicle.

"Thanks, Olga."

"Of course, baby sister. I hope you enjoy your time here as much as I did." the woman smiled and hugged Helga goodbye before handing over her bags and driving off.

The boy watched her every move. He hadn't really seen Helga in quite some time. He had hoped to reconnect with her in the past summer, but she had been avoiding him, as usual. His heart ached for the visible damage his very childish response had caused her so many years ago. And now seeing her looking so... different. So refreshed. A part of him yearned to reach out and bring her back into his life. All this time, he'd spent thinking about her well being. It caused him countless sleepless nights. After worrying about her so much, his feelings had grown to be more of a fondness for the girl. He wouldn't yet call it love, but he feared it was teetering towards that direction. But what could he do now?

"Arnold. You coming?" Gerald asked impatiently

"Wait..." he replied, his eyes glued to the girl at the bottom of the steps. "...it's Helga."

Gerald let out a frustrated sigh, "You KNEW she was going to be coming here. Don't act surprised." he said, "Why are you so concerned about her anyway? She's stopped picking on you YEARS ago!"

Arnold wasn't listening as he watched the girl ascend the steps, only to stop dead in her tracks when her eyes fell upon his.

"Hello, Helga..."

 **Moonlight:** Hey guys! I'm back again. I wanted to do a story where they're a bit older, so here 'tis. I hope this was sufficient enough to keep interest!  
For those who asked, yes, I am thinking of working on a sequel to The Picture. It might be a while before I get to that, though.


	2. Starting A New Life

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You  
Starting A New Life**

 **By Moonlight**

"Hello, Helga…"

The girl stared before her, into the eyes of just the person she had decided to join this school to avoid. For a moment, she felt frozen to her spot. Her bags heavy, pulling down on her arms. They began to feel numb.

Arnold smiled timidly, trying to be as friendly as he could. The last thing he wanted was to scare her away by being over eager to talk to her. He set Gerald's bag down in order to rest his arms.

"It's been a while." He started, whilst mentally telling himself to calm down, "Have you had breakfast yet? We can all get some toge—"

He stopped abruptly as she lifted her bags and walked passed him, through the doors. Stopping to smile warmly at Gerald, she greeted him. "Hi Geraldo. Excited for this?" She didn't wait for a response, as she wanted to get as far away from the blonde boy as possible. As quickly as she could, she made her way to the main office to pick up her key.

Gerald watched her disappear down the hallway before turning back to face his best friend. Arnold's face displayed a very disappointed look. His eyes filled with disbelief. Waving a hand in front of his friend, Gerald called out playfully, "Uh... Hello! Earth to Arnold!"

Arnold snapped back to reality with a quiet "Huh?"

"What gives?"

Picking the bag back up, he ignored his friend and walked quickly in the same direction Helga had gone. Gerald followed as fast as he could with the heavy suitcase he had been carrying, "Hey!"

Once in the office, Arnold quickly looked around, hoping to see the girl still in there.

"Can I help you?" a sweet voice called out from behind the counter, "Are you here to check in?"

A young woman, appearing to be in her mid twenties, smiled at Arnold and waved him over to her desk. She had mid-length, honey-brown hair in tousled curls. Her eyes an unusual shade of silvery-blue. And her complexion was a very fair and creamy tan.

"Uh... No, I'm not a student here."

"I am." Gerald walked in and set down the suitcase on a nearby chair, "And yes, I need to check in, my lady." he said, leaning on the woman's desk and playfully wiggling an eyebrow in her direction.

The woman giggled. "A young flirt, huh? Careful, or your girlfriend will be jealous." She handed him a check in form and pen.

Quickly scribbling his information in, Gerald responded, "Miss, I'll have you know that I don't have a lady friend." He shot her a smile and returned the paper.

She laughed at his playfulness, and began typing into her computer. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a set of keys and handed them to the boy.

"Here you are. You'll be in room 14. Your roommate is already there. His name is..." she looked back over at her computer, "...Harvey Caldwell."

"Thanks, Miss... And what do I call a lovely lady such as yourself?"

"I'm Melanie. If you have any questions or need help getting situated, let me know." she handed him his ID card and pointed the boys in the direction of the dorm wing.

Arnold turned to the woman, "Melanie, did you happen to see a girl about this tall come by? Blonde? Her name is Helga. I'm looking for her." the words came out sounding rather rush and desperate.

"Ah yes. Miss Pataki was just here. She left to her dorm room already."

"What's her room number?"

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that information." she shut him down quickly.

Arnold's shoulders dropped in defeat and turned to head out of the office with Gerald, "Thanks anyway." he called out to the woman.

As they walked down the hallway, admiring the classical decorations on the walls, Gerald scolded his friend, "What's the matter with you? I've been trying to figure you out for the past four years and I still have NO IDEA why you want to get close to Helga so badly. If you ask me," he stopped to unlock the door of room 14, "it's a BLESSING that Helga's stopped paying any attention to you. I mean, what are you thinking?!" Gerald cringed at the thought.

They stepped into the room. The walls were a deep shade of maroon, much like the brick they saw outside the building. The shades were a thin, gold fabric. The two colors mingled through the room, advertising themselves as the school's theme.

Gerald set his suitcase on the nearby bed, assuming it was his, as the bed and desk across the room were cluttered with a half-unpacked suitcase and some belongings.

Arnold began unpacking Gerald's bag that he had carried in. "Where should I put this?" he asked, holding up a basketball trophy that Gerald received back in the 7th grade.

"Hmm." Gerald scanned the room, "There. On the night stand."

He walked over and set the item down, placing it in a way that can be viewed from the doorway.

Arnold walked back to pull another item from the bag and sighed.

"What now, man?" Gerald asked, somewhat annoyed.

He didn't want to tell his friend about his worry for Helga. He knew Gerald wanted no part of it. "Nothing..."

"Oohhh NO. You're talking. What is-"

The door opened and a tall, dark-haired boy stepped in. His eyes an emerald green. His wavy, mid-length hair nearly swept back into a low ponytail. Waving, he closed the door behind him.

"Hello! Uhh... Gerald, right?" he said, pointing towards Arnold. His British accent was very smooth and inviting.

"Oh no. He's Gerald."

"Nice to meet you, mister Harvey Caldwell." Gerald shook his new roommate's hand

"Harvey is fine." he smiled, "Who's you friend?"

Arnold held out his hand, "Arnold. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you. Who's your roommate, Arnold?"

"Oh, I'm not a student here. I just came to help Gerald move in."

"Right on." Harvey replied coolly, "Tell me about yourselves! I'm new around here, so I'd like to know the ins and outs of Hillwood."

The three chatted until a voice came through the speakers in the corner of the room.

"Attention all newly registered students: Please report to the grand ballroom for orientation in 15 minutes. Thank you, and welcome to Redwater Academy."

Gerald picked up his cell phone and shoved it in his pocket, "I guess that means us."

The three headed out and locked the door.

Arnold turned to head toward the entrance of the building and waved goodbye to Gerald and Harvey.

Helga headed with the crowd of new students toward the ballroom. Her back was straight and her head was high as she walked. She felt ready after successfully having blown off Arnold earlier. It was a good start already. She was starting a new life and it began with this meeting with her new classmates. It had helped that she was currently not sharing her dorm room with anyone. She had time to clear her mind and unpack in peace.

Walking through the giant, double doors that were delicately carved with floral designs, she smiled to herself.

 _"Here we go..."_

 **Moonlight:** Thank you for the reviews and support so far!


	3. Finding Phoebe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **Finding Phoebe**

Helga stepped through the double doors to the ballroom and looked up to see a glorious chandelier hanging down in the middle of the ceiling. The crystal ornaments dangling from it caused brilliant sparkles to cast down onto the walls and floor. She glanced around, looking for a familiar face she could sit next to on the cushioned mahogany seats that were set out for them all.

In the midst of looking, she bumped into someone, causing them to trip forward.

"Hey!"

"I'm so sorry!" she responded quickly, not wanting to make enemies right on her first day. She had cleaned up her bully act as much as she could and wanted very much to be looked at as a 'decent' human being.

The boy she bumped into turned around, "Pataki." Gerald said, emphasizing each syllable, "figures it would be you that pushed me."

Helga shook her head, trying not to snap back at him. "Hi, Gerald." she said with a warm smile. Even if it WAS Gerald, she didn't want to make a mistake and look like the person she used to be in front of her new classmates, "Mind if I sit with you?"

A little confused, Gerald nodded and motioned her to follow along.

As they walked, Harvey eyed Helga, looking her up and down.

"Hey roomie," he whispered to Gerald, "she your girl?"

Making a quite disgusted look at Harvey's comment, Gerald responded quietly, "Nooooooo. Never in a million years."

"Ace." Harvey clapped his hands together in a cheerful fashion, "Would you mind, then?" He asked.

It was very obvious to Gerald, what Harvey was implying, "You kidding? I don't wish her upon my worst enemy."

"Why?!" Harvey exclaimed loud enough for Helga to hear from behind them, "She's gorgeous."

Helga blushed at the stranger's comment. She had done a lot to 'beautify' herself. Her hair was nice and tidy, her signature unibrow was long gone, her makeup was light and elegant, and the school's uniform accentuated her curves. After all of her hard work, she treasured such a comment.

Gerald had nothing good to say about the matter and instead told his roommate to knock himself out. It would be better for Helga's personality to have someone through which she could channel negative energy, he thought.

The three sat down fairly close to the front of the stage and patiently waited as the rest of the students filed in.

"I'm Harvey." said the boy, as he turned to face Helga. His wavy ponytail cascading down his broad shoulder.

Helga shivered upon hearing his voice. It sounded so elegant and proper. "Helga." she responded, "You're not from around here, I take it?" she felt herself blushing.

"Aylesbury." he said with a smile, "Recently moved to Hillwood."

"Woah, the UK. Why would you move HERE of all places? I mean, it isn't really a 'great' town..."

"I have family here."

"Oh! Now it makes more sense." she laughed.

The two smiled warmly at each other as Gerald watched a man walk up on stage.

He seemed very sophisticated, with his black suit and maroon bowtie. Adjusting his suit delicately, the man spoke through the microphone as the students settled into their seats, "Welcome!" his voice was husky and deep, "I'm glad to see the new faces of Redwater Academy. I am the head of this institution, Edward Hurst. This presentation will inform you about what we expect out of our students here at Redwater. Please pay attention and feel free to ask questions once the presentation is over."  
The students quietly chatted amongst themselves as the man motioned for the tech staff to pull up the video presentation. Silence fell quickly as the lights went out and the screen shone bright white. The video began to play. Images of former students and classes flashing on the screen, and a voice over talking about school conduct and regulations.

Helga felt Harvey's eyes still on her as she tried to focus on the video. She tried not to look at him, to avoid any awkwardness. The woman in the video was going over dorm rules and times when it's appropriate to visit friends and family.

She quietly laughed to herself at the thought of going back "home". Why would she want to go back there? Bob was never home, and Miriam might as well not even exist with how drunk she always was. Olga was seldom around. There was no proper "home" for Helga to go back to. She had hoped to make the Academy her new home. A home with new friends to call family. With her best friend Phoebe… Away from Arnold. This was new new home.

Remembering the dark haired girl, she turned to Gerald and whispered, "Have you seen her?"

Confused, Gerald raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"Phoebe."

"Nope. I just got here when you did, and I've been in my room with Harvey and Arnold."

Helga jumped at the sound of the boy's name. Seeing Gerald had noticed her reaction, she quickly returned her attention to the presentation.

"Hey." Gerald put a hand on her shoulder, as to get her attention, "What's the deal, anyway?"

"W-what deal?" her eyes not leaving the screen.

"With Arnold."

She shuttered, "A...A-arnold…? There's n-no 'deal'." she said, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though her palms were sweating from the nerves building up. She wanted to yell at Gerald from bringing him up, but it would ruin everything she'd worked for up until now.

"Mmm-HMM." he hummed sarcastically, "Well, whenever you're ready to tell me about this, PLEASE tell me everything. I feel like I'm in the dark here." he sat back in his seat and watched the presentation end.

Helga turned back and caught Harvey watching her once again. She looked him in the eyes, a tad annoyed, "What?"

The boy, with a dreamy look in his eyes, spoke softly, "Nothing. I'm just captivated by your beauty."

She blushed madly. Huffing, she turned her gaze back to the stage and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"Any questions?" Edward asked as he walked back on stage.

A few hands shot up and he began to call on people to speak.

Bored, helga pulled out her phone, turned off the sound, and began to play a game to pass the time.

A small and delicate voice spoke from the crowd, "I was curious to know what your grading scales were like."

Helga recognized the voice instantly. She looked up to see the back of a young girl. "Phoebe!" she exclaimed softly.

Gerald perked up, "She's here?"

"Well, duh, she's here. You knew she would be. Isn't that why you applied for this school?" Helga raised her eyebrows playfully. A smile spreading across her face.

He blushed, "What's it to yah, Pataki?"

She laughed in response.

"If there are no more questions, you may return to your dorm rooms, or if you would like to tour the campus, please meet with one of our staff members at the back entrance. Please remember to review your class schedule and visit our student store for supplies before starting class tomorrow."

The students began to disperse and leave the ballroom.

Helga quickly sprang to her feet and pushed her way through to where she had seen Phoebe, afraid that her friend would leave before finding out where her room was.

Finally spotting her in the retreating crowd, Helga called out, "Phoebe! Over here!"

The small, dark-haired girl perked up and turned around to find Helga coming at her, "Oh! Helga! I thought I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you before class tomorrow." She smiled sweetly and hugged her best friend.

"Where's your room, Pheebs?"

"I'm in room 35. What about you, Helga?"

"27. Though, strangely enough, I don't have a roommate, so I was wondering if you'd like to request to move in with me. It would be like old times." Helga grinned.

Phoebe giggled, "I'm afraid that may not be a possibility. I have a roommate, and I feel it would be rather rude to switch out after meeting her."

A frown overtook Helga's smile. "Oh… Who's your roommate?"

"Over here!" a voice called out from behind Phoebe. It was another small girl, thought slightly taller than Phoebe. Long red hair neatly braided to drape down her left shoulder. A petite figure and pale complexion. Her face perfectly proportionate. Bright blue eyes. She looked like a princess. Well, she did, until she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face.

'Helga, this is Liana." Phoebe introduced her as the girl clumsily stood up.

The girl waved kindly.

"Nice to meet you." Helga said politely, trying to hide the jealousy that was burning in the pit of her stomach, "Well, if you need me, I'll be in the room, preparing for tomorrow. Nice seeing you, Pheebs." with that, Helga walked back to Gerald and Harvey who had been waiting for her halfway across the ballroom.

Gerald waved shyly at Phoebe who smiled in return before exiting through the side doors with Liana.

Helga sighed to herself, "So much for 'family'..."

"What?" Gerald asked.

"Nothing." she responded quickly, "You got your supply list on you? I was thinking about hitting up the student store before going back."

Harvey pulled out a neatly folder piece of paper from his front pocket and held it up, "I have mine."

Gerald dug through his pockets, "Uh. I think I left mine in the room. I'll go back for it. You two go ahead." He left towards the dorm wing.

Helga turned to Harvey, "Well, let's go" she began walking out the back doors to the student store.

The boy, still in awe of her, followed behind. "So… Helga." he started.

"Hmm?"

"You have a bloke?"

"A what?" she asked, very confused.

"A boyfriend." he restated.

She blushed again. _Man, what is WITH this guy?!_ she thought. "Uh… No."

Harvey smiled, "Well, I would love to get to know you, if you get what I mean." he wiggled an eyebrow playfully in her direction.

"HUH?! Uh-uhh…" she resisted the urge to pound the guy. "I… I don't think I'm ready for a… boyfriend at the moment."

"Oh I see. You're the type that puts studying first?"

She didn't want to lie, but she needed an excuse out of this awkwardness, "Uh-YES. School is important to me. VERY important."

Harvey held the door to the student store open for her and they walked in together.

 _I'm just...not entirely ready to do this yet…_ Helga thought to herself. _But maybe…_

 **Moonlight:** Here 'tis. Thanks for cheering me on! It gives me the confidence I need to keep writing through my busy work schedule. ^ ^


	4. The Perfect Journal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **The Perfect Journal**

The student store was bigger than Helga expected it to be. The décor was similar to that of her dorm room's. The dark-red wallpaper sparkled with its golden designs, delicately printed on it. There were racks near the front of the store, stocked with pencils, notebooks, calculators, and all of the essential back-to-school shopping items. But what left the girl with in awe, was the shelves and shelves of books the store contained. It looked like a library. Yet, as she walked through the aisles and looked around, she noticed they were all textbooks. Every textbook she would ever need was right here, in this room.

She looked down at her supply list and memorized the name of the first textbook she would need.

 _An Introduction To Poetry..._ She repeated to herself in her head as she scanned the shelves carefully.

"Here we go!" reaching out to grab the textbook, she remembered how expensive it was to be attending Redwater to begin with. To top it off, it was HARDCOVER. She hesitated to pick it up, as she had only been able to attend the school due to a scholarship which, as far as she knew, only covered tuition.

Dreading to see the price on the back of the book, she sighed and finally gave in. She picked it up and turned it over, her eyes scanning for the sticker.

And there it was.

Two.

Hundred.

Dollars.

Inside, she wanted to scream and slam the blasted thing down onto the floor, but she did her best to contain her emotions. Merely huffing in anger as she stared at the price sticker. She couldn't afford this. And knowing there were more textbooks on her list to purchase, she knew she wouldn't be able to finish school here even WITH the scholarship she was given.

"Poetry?"

Helga jumped at the sudden voice behind her. She turned to find Harvey, with a full basket of books and supplies, staring down at her, happily.

"Geeze!" she exclaimed quietly, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

The boy laughed and reached around her to grab a copy of the book she was holding.

"Huh?" she eyed him questioningly. "Are you in-"

"Literary Arts? Yes, I am, actually." he said, beaming her a smile.

"Small world." she responded, before walking around the corner in search of her next book. She didn't really want to be alone with the guy after what he'd said to her. Harvey had come on pretty strong. He seemed to be very confident of himself to act that way, Helga thought. It was odd to her, though, having a guy's attention like that. She wondered if it was because of her make up. Maybe having her hair down? Either way, the idea of dating a guy she'd just met didn't really seem great, so she wanted to steer clear of that possibility.

She hunted down the rest of her books, which thankfully, were about fifty dollars on average. Calculating the total in her head, she walked to the checkout line to find Gerald with his basket in hand. It had looked like he just needed a couple of textbooks and some notebooks.

"Sheesh. What kind of high school forces you to buy your own textbooks? This isn't COLLEGE." she complained quietly, but loud enough for Gerald to hear, "Found what you needed?" she asked, mildly annoyed at the total she had calculated.  
Gerald glanced at his basket and nodded, "Yep. Just a few things. I figure it wont be too much. Probably about a hundred or so. You?"  
Helga laughed to herself, sarcastically, "Oh, me too!" she nodded back at him, "Ohhhh it'll probably end up coming to abouuuut..." she pretended to think about the total before responding, "...I'd say about four."  
"Four DOLLARS?"  
"Oh, don't be SILLY, _Geraldo._ " she smiled, "Four HUNDRED."  
His eyes grew wide, "Wow. YOU can afford THAT?"

She grew irritated, "Of COURSE NOT."

"Then how do you plan to pay for those?" Gerald asked, pointing to her basket.

"I...I'm going to ask about a...um... payment plan?"

A disappointed look took over his face, "A payment plan? For your textbooks that will probably only be worth anything to you for a semester? Good luck paying for next semester's books while you're still paying for these."

Helga sighed in agitation and gripped the handles of her basket. The plastic edges digging painfully into her palms. Gerald was right. The idea was stupid. But what else was she supposed to do? Drop out of school before the semester even began? Not an option, unless she wanted to look like a failure after being recognized as a recipient of a scholarship at her middle school graduation ceremony. She didn't want to go to Hillwood Highschool. She didn't want to receive, what she felt would be, inferior education... She didn't want to see HIM...

Moving forward in line, she felt determined to make this work. She planned to put her books on hold and call up Olga, hoping she would be kind enough to help her 'baby sister' pay for her textbooks. It felt like a desperate decision, but she needed it in order to stay here.

The line moved slowly, and she constantly found herself looking over at the stand of journals to the side of the checkout counter. One in particular caught her eye. Intricate floral designs engraved into tan leather. A similar colored leather strap, wrapped around the book, holding it closed.. She wanted to get a closer look at the journal, but was afraid of adding on more debt to her already large bill she was expecting.

Finally, Gerald took his receipt and walked towards the front door, leaving Helga to her fears. She slid the basket onto the counter for the man on the other side to scan. He was young. Probably late twenties. Elegant, like the other school staff, the man wore a vest with the school's emblem on the right chest pocket. His blonde hair was neatly styled, and his smile was warm and welcoming.  
A small wave of relief washed over her as she smiled in return and waited for him to ring up the items. She watched the small screen next to the register. The numbers adding up until finally reaching her estimated total.

Four hundred and two dollars. Fifty cents.  
She sighed as she pulled out her student ID card and slid it across the counter towards the nice man.

He thanked her and quickly scanned the card.

"So...um... I was wondering if there was a way to do multiple payments?" she started, "You see, I don't really...think I can afford it all at once... but I need these for classes tomorrow and-"

BEEP.

The total on the screen changed.

To zeros.

The girl stared at the screen in confusion. "But...I thought...?"

"You don't owe anything, Miss Pataki." the man said politely, "Your award covers your books for you, so you only need to worry about paying for your supplies."  
Her confusion quickly turned into joy as she practically wanted to hug the man behind the counter, "Thank you, Mr..." she glanced at his name tag, "...Bauer."

"Call me James. Did you need to get anything else, other than the books?" he asked, now knowing she had skipped out on supplies in order to pay for the more 'important' items.

Helga glanced over at the journal on the rack, "Actually... yes." she quickly slid over to the rack and picked up the leather bound beauty that was the journal she wanted. Eyeing the cover, she ran a finger over the designs. It was perfect.

Walking back to the register, she picked up a couple of pencils and erasers. Placing the items on the counter, she pulled out her wallet. "Thank you so much... James." She handed him the money and took her change and receipt.

"Of course! I hope you enjoy your time here." he waved her goodbye.

Hillwood Highschool wasn't really much to look at. The hallway walls were a boring shade of off-white, with giant bulletin boards covered in colorful paper that advertised the events and afterschool clubs that were offered.

Arnold paused to take a look at the fliers. One in particular caught his eye.

A lavender-colored paper with a clip art of a feather quill at the focus. Poetry Club.

He analyzed the text on the paper and smiled faintly.

"Arnold!"

Turning to face the source of the voice, his phone slipped out of his hands, onto the floor. He quickly picked it up before looking up to see a familiar face. Long, dark hair and brown eyes that sparkled as much as her, always, shining smile.

"Hey Rhonda" he said as he dusted his phone off and checked for any cracks or scratches.

Rhonda looked over at what Arnold had been previously staring at, "Poetry Club?"

Arnold perked up.

"You like poetry, Arnold?"

He paused to think briefly, remembering why it had drawn his attention in the first place. Helga. She had always been scribbling things in her notebooks that had obviously not been notes. There was always an 'anonymous' author in their English classes, who's poetry was always read to the class... And Helga never had a paper posted on the classroom walls with her name on it like the rest of the students... And then there was that pink notebook he had found. It was obviously hers, he had known. It was very clear to him. Her name was even spelled on the last page.

Helga loved to write poetry. Beautiful poetry, he admitted. He loved the work of 'anonymous'. He loved HER work. She wrote so carefully and in detail about her love for him. Some days he would pull out the little pink book and reread passages, which only really left him feeling more guilt towards the girl.

"Arnold. Hello?" Rhonda waved her hand in front of his face, which cause him to snap back to reality.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I asked if you liked poetry."

"I..." he sighed and turned to continue down the hallway, "...I know someone who likes to write it."  
Rhonda walked a bit fast to catch up to the boy, "Good. Cause _I_ was going to say: you would be _much_ better off in the drama club with me."  
He laughed as they made their way to their first classes of the day.

 _Drama club, huh?_ He though. _Not a bad idea..._

 **Moonlight:** I'm so sorry it took that long to pull this one out. QwQ Thank you for being so patient! The super cool this about this chapter, is that the day after I wrote the section describing the journal Helga wanted, I ACTUALLY FOUND a journal just like my description. It was so amazing, I just HAD to buy it. How amazing is that?! :)  
Please review~


	5. The First Page

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **The First Page**

The morning seemed to go by very quickly. Since it was only the first day of classes, all that really took place in each class was an introduction and review of the course syllabus. Students flooded the hallways as the lunch period bell rang through the speakers.

Arnold, having brought his own lunch, headed out the doors to the back of the school and made his way to the bleachers by the football field.

He unpacked his sandwich and took a bite, as he looked at the field in front of him. A few of the seniors were out running drills. He watched as they encouraged each other and found himself missing his best friend.

Gerald had always been by his side since they were kids. They had done everything together. Up until this point, the two were inseparable. They have had their share of fights in the past, but they had always gotten passed the issues. And now, as he sat alone at a new school, all he really wanted to do was see his friend.

He pulled out his cellphone and thought about calling Gerald. As his finger moved to hit "call", he stopped and wondered if it would be a good time for that. Gerald was probably busy with something at his new school, so he didn't want to bother him. Instead, he decided to send him a text message.

The breeze gently blew through Arnold's hair as he pondered what to say.

' _Hey Gerald. How's the new school?'_

He wrote, simply. He didn't want to sound too needy.

Looking at the field ahead of him, he waited impatiently for a response. His fingers tapping the screen of his phone, rhythmically.

Tap.

Tap-tap.

Tap.

Tap-tap.

A little jingle suddenly rang from the phone's speaker, and he quickly opened the message to see what Gerald had said.

' _Hey man!  
Things are pretty good over here.  
Just bought some textbooks. You?'_

Violently tapping the phone's keyboard, he responded.  
 _'BOUGHT? Why did you need to buy them?  
Things are… okay, I guess.' _

He replied honestly. Sighing at his words and looking down at the now dispersing football players on the field. It must have been time to head back to class.

He packed up his trash and tossed it into the garbage bin next to him. As he stood up, his phone rang once more.

' _Yeah. The price wasn't too bad.  
But Helga's books were apparently four-hundred dollars.  
Can you believe that?!'_

Arnold's eyes found themselves glued to the girl's name on his screen. Gerald has been hanging out with Helga? His mind lingered on the thought, wondering how she was doing. Since they hadn't spoken in years, it was came as a surprise to him that she would suddenly be spending time with his best friend.

A part of him felt betrayed, and he wondered why.

It wasn't as if it was such a big deal. At least, it shouldn't be.

He began to type a response, wanting to ask how Helga was doing, but erased the message half-way through and wrote a simple _'Wow'_ in its place.

Helga had been so cold to him that morning, like every other time before when he had tried to strike up a conversation with him, but he felt a little more disappointed this time. He had been hoping that the amount of time that had gone by would make a difference. That he would finally be able to be 'friends' with her again.

Something had been tugging at his heart strings.

Hard.

But before he could even find out what, he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

Startled, he jumped away from the person behind him and turned around to find Rhonda, with her trademark smile on.

"You scared me." He said, slightly annoyed at her random entrance.

She laughed, "Just wanted to let you know it's time to go to class."

He gathered his belongings and headed toward the building, "I know. Thanks."

Rhonda rushed to catch up to him, "I'll walk with you."

Remembering her schedule, which they had discussed earlier that morning, he recalled her class was definitely not in the same direction as his, "Uhh, Rhonda?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't your next class on the OTHER side of the building from mine?"

"What? Oh! Goodness! I TOTALLY forgot." She said, dramatically, "I guess, I'll get going then."

Arnold watched as she ran down to the other entrance to the school.

Noticing her obvious sarcasm, he sighed to himself, wondering what she was up to. "Did you really…?" he said to himself as he entered the building.

Helga tossed her bag of newly acquired textbooks onto her bed and pulled out her new treasure.

She inspected the journal, as she plopped down at her desk, which was recently decorated with belongings she had unpacked that morning.

Unwrapping the leather string, she gently opened the book to the first page, where elegant text reading 'This journal belongs to _' stared back at her.

Quickly looking around her desk, she spotted her pink pen and uncapped it. She gently ran the tip against the page and wrote her name into the allotted space before holding up the journal to admire the, now, completed sentence.

Her fingers ran along the edge of the paper before finding the corner and turning to the next page.

The book was thick with clean, lined pages. There must have been over five hundred pages in the journal. Five hundred pages for Helga to write down her thoughts. Her feelings. Everything she wanted to. She shivered at the thought. Nothing delighted her more than a clean page to write on.

Once again, she lifted her pen. Tapping the back end of the writing utensil on the page, she thought deeply to herself. What was she going to write? The first page was always an important one. It should have something special. Something that comes freely from her heart. Something she will be able to look back on several years from now and feel a sweet nostalgia of the emotions she had been feeling when writing in this first page.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. Thoughts flashing through her head like a movie on fast-forward. It was hard to focus on any one occurrence to pull from.

She gave up and opened the drawer to her desk. It was filled with random items she didn't know where else in the room to put. Digging through the junk, she came across a small, brown box. Her hands stopped rummaging as she gazed at the item, knowing full well what was inside. She went to pick it up, but stopped herself, and closed the drawer.

Turning her focus back on the page before her, she began to write.

As she finally set down her pencil, she leaned back in her chair to look up at the ceiling of her new dorm room. The dark wallpaper extending across the ceiling.

She pondered what it was going to be like once she started class. She looked forward to make new friends. Friends who wouldn't judge her based on who she was before. It thrilled her to know that no one would think of her negatively, as long as she was who she wanted to be.

After all, her main reason for coming off as a heartless bully was to fool everyone into thinking she hated Arnold…

' _Arnold…'_

Helga closed her eyes, the image of the boy's smile filled her head. She cursed him under her breath for appearing before her that morning. A part of her had yearned to reach out to him. To accept his invitation and hold onto him, but it took every ounce of her willpower to force herself past him. To ignore him the same way she had several times before.

She looked down at her journal. The words staring back at her, mockingly.

' _I hoped that time would heal my scars  
And made a wish upon the stars  
Closing my eyes it becomes clear  
My heart still beats when you're not here  
And even though you're on my mind  
There's things in life you can't rewind  
So this, I swear it to be true  
That time goes on without you'_

As the words sunk in, she covered her face with her hands. Her body trembling as she tried to hold back a sob.

It hurt.

It had always hurt.  
She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform and slammed her journal closed, not even bothering to wrap it back up.

Tossing everything off of her bed, she pulled down the covers and wiggled into her pajamas before climbing in.

"I need to see Phoebe…" she said to herself as she reached out to turn off the lamp.  
Her mind went blank as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over. _  
_

 **Moonlight:** Sorry for taking so long!


	6. Here's The Deal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **Here's The Deal**

Helga awoke the following morning, her hair a mess. She slowly opened her eyes only to flinch at the bright, glowing light from her cellphone, which was carelessly left next to her face on the bed.

She had spent the previous night waking up occasionally and checking her text messages, hoping Phoebe had somehow sensed her anguish and knew to contact her. She relied too much on the small girl. Phoebe had always been there for her, even when she was at her worst. Helga loved her for that. And yet, no messages from her, as expected. She wanted to reach out and text her first, but she didn't want to seem too desperate. Helga had promised herself that she would turn a new leaf when she received the scholarship to Redwater. She wanted to stick to that.

Her eyes looked over to the top, right-hand corner of her phone.

8:50 am.

Rubbing her eyes in disbelief, she looked at the time again.

8:51 am.

"Wha... Class starts in 9 minutes!" She exclaimed to herself in panic as she sprung out of her bed and ran over to the closet. Quickly, she got herself dressed and wrapped her ribbon around her head, smoothing out her hair as best as she could.

Grabbing her bag of textbooks, she ran out the door, locking it behind her.

"First class... first class is..." She breathily said to herself as she ran down the hallway. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her class schedule, "...American Literature!"

Turning the corner towards the hallway her class was located in, she shoved the schedule back into her pocket. There it was, room 302. Mr. Utech's American Literature class. She opened the door and stepped inside to see the room was packed with students from wall to wall. Some of them didn't even have a desk to sit in, so they stood in the back of the room.

Helga looked around briefly, trying to find some place she could situate herself. On the ground, even. "Criminy! What is this?!" She whispered to herself.

"Helga!"

She turned to the source of the voice and was overjoyed to see Phoebe, sitting on the opposite side of the room, by the window. Liana smiled in Helga's direction, and motioned her to sit next to them. Noticing that there were no other open desks, Helga walked over, set her bag of books down on the window sill and leaned against the wall.

"You have NO idea how glad I am to see you, Phoebs." She said as she straightened out her jacket, which had folds where the bag of books had been brushing over it. "So is every day going to be like THIS?" Helga motioned towards the group of students in the back of the room. "It's a disgrace to have this many students and not enough desks. Especially for a private school." She complained.

Phoebe giggled and shook her head, "No, Helga. It's the first day of class, and since this class in particular is a required course for everyone, a lot of the new students signed up for it. They're going to see how many of the students can actually stay, and how many should take it later on."

"Geeze! This is looking more and more like a community college..."

The redheaded girl nodded towards Helga and smiled, "The best part is," she started, "You get college credits for a lot of these classes, since most of them are upper level courses."

"Liana, right?" Helga confirmed. The girl nodded once more. "I guess that makes sense, then. Considering you have to pass the exam with flying colors to even get ACCEPTED."

The chatter around them subsided as a tall, dark-haired man walked into the room. His round glasses shading his defined facial features. He set a book down on the podium at the front of the room and cleared his throat.

"Welcome to American Literature." He began, "If you are in the wrong class, please vacate the room."

The students looked around at each other, but only one of them packed up his supplied and left in a hurry, as if embarrassed.

"And that, boys and girls, is why you should look over your schedule the day before." The man said, as he grabbed a piece of chalk from the podium and turned to face the chalkboard. "I am your instructor for this class. My name is Charles Utech. Pronounced 'you-teck'." He wrote his name on the board neatly. "I know today is crowded, and it may come as a surprise to those of you who are new to our Academy. Once today's lecture is over, I will call some of you to see me about switching to another class."

A couple of groans could be heard from the back, and Helga chuckled.

Class ended as soon as it started, and Helga wasn't called to be switched out of the class. Happily, she waved goodbye to Phoebe and Liana and headed off to her next class.

Arnold just about had enough of Rhonda. She had been popping up out of nowhere in the hallways all week, only to annoy him with boring conversation and over dramatic emotional outbursts.

Drama club DEFINITELY needed her.

He didn't want to go the through the rest of his high school days with her intruding on him all the time. It was the most obnoxious thing to him, and he's normally never really bothered by anything. Deciding to put an end to Rhonda's nonsense, he approached Nadine the first moment he saw the girl alone.

Nadine was crouched over some flowers near the back entrance of the school. Her eyes focused on a caterpillar that was inching its way towards a daffodil.

"Hey!" Arnold greeted her, cheerfully.

Startled, she looked up at him in surprise. "Oh! Arnold! Look!" She returned her focus to the caterpillar, "It's a Mourning Cloak Caterpillar! It's amazing. I'm trying to find where it's going to set up a cocoon..."

Arnold bent down to look closely at the bug that somewhat reminded him of brambles. The black caterpillar dawned what seemed like spikes protruding from all over its back. He watched as the little thing inched its way up the flower.

"Nadine." He started, trying to take her focus, "I was wondering if you could tell me about Rhonda..."

"Hm?" She looked at him, a little confused.

"She's been following me around for the past week, since school started up. And, frankly, I don't really care for her behavior. I was thinking, maybe, she... wanted something from me?" He didn't want to say he thought she had feelings for him, because he really didn't fancy a relationship with the girl. No matter how pretty she was.

The girl looked up to the sky in thought before turning back to Arnold, "Oh!"

"Yeah?"

"Rhonda's cousin just moved into town."

"Yeah...?" Arnold repeated, confused as to where this was going.

Nadine stood up and brushed the dirt off of her shirt and pants, "She apparently told him that she has a boyfriend, but since her family is kind of... you know... picky? She didn't want to introduce Harold to the guy."

"Harold?"

"Yeah. So she was hoping to get you to help her and-"

"Wait a minute. Harold?"

"Yes. I said that already." Nadine put her hands on her hips.

Arnold thought about it for a second. He never imagined Rhonda would actually DATE Harold, of all people.

"They're together?" He asked once more, to confirm he wasn't losing it.

"YES. Arnold. Yes. Rhonda and Harold have been a thing since seventh grade. She just didn't want anyone to know, because it would 'ruin her reputation', she said." The girl rolled her eyes at her explanation. "ANYWAY. She wanted you to pretend to be her boyfriend when she goes to see her cousin to save her the embarrassment of bringing Harold."

"Why me?"

Nadine shrugged and returned to watching her caterpillar, which was now at the top of the flower, chewing away at the leaves. "Cause you're single, and cute?"

Arnold blushed and turned to enter the building, "Thanks for clarifying, Nadine." He thought about Rhonda's situation and debated on helping her out. Though, with how much she had annoyed him lately, he really just wanted to tell her off and get on with his life. He didn't feel it was right of her to keep Harold in the dark. "Maybe I can convince her to do the right thing..." He said to himself.

 **Moonlight:** Soooo Not a super eventful chapter, but here it is. I may write some more later today and possibly have another chapter up by tonight.


	7. I'll Be Yours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!  
 **Time Goes On Without You  
I'll Be Yours**

The following week, Arnold entered the school building and headed down the hall, as usual. There was a slight eeriness about this morning, however, because Rhonda was nowhere in sight.

He turned the corner towards his first class, in a sigh of relief. "This is good." he said, "I just need to make it to the door…"

But as he reached out for the knob, the annoying giggle of, the one and only, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd pierced his left eardrum.

"Arnold! There you are!" she said in her, obviously, fake tone of amusement. "I was looking everywhere. Listen, we-"

"Rhonda!"

Arnold clenched his eyes shut as he stepped away from her and yelled, rather loudly.

It had done the trick, though. Rhonda had his attention. Her eyes were wide in surprise, and her body unmoving.

"Look," he said firmly, "I know what you want. So why don't you just ask me, so I can reject this dumb idea, and get on with my life?!"

Feigning ignorance, Rhonda cocked her head to the side with a confused look on her face, "Whatever do you mean?"

Arnold let out an exasperated sigh, "I talked to Nadine. I know you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend. And no. I don't want any part of it."

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. A strand of her dark hair falling carelessly in front of her eye, "It won't even be until the end of the month! I just thought that you would be a good friend and help me out with this. My cousin is just as much a Lloyd as I am." He was beginning to lose with patience with the girl before him.

"Have you even talked to Harold about this? If your cousin doesn't want to accept the guy you chose as your boyfriend, then maybe he isn't worth your time after all."

Leaving a very speechless Rhonda behind, Arnold finally walked into his classroom.

Finally, he thought, he can get some peace.

Weeks went by, and as Helga was finally getting used to the Redwater routine, the students were given a free weekend to venture into the city, visit family, and have fun away from the dark, historical building that was their school.

She had made plans with Phoebe and Liana to get some ice cream and wander around the city. Putting on her best outfit, which consisted of a nice pair of jeans, a soft-pink t-shirt and, of course, her ribbon

wrapped around her hair like a headband. As much as she had loved the uniforms Redwater had provided, she had to admit she grew tired of wearing the same thing everyday.

As she finished tying the ribbon, she stared into the mirror. Examining every inch of her face. Wondering if her make up was too much, thought she had only used a small amount of blush and a light pink lipstick.

"Why do I even care?" He said to her reflection, before picking up her phone and shoving it into her front pocket.

Helga made her way out of the building and noticed she was the first out of the three who was ready. She looked up at the clock tower off to the side of the school.

10:06 am

"Maybe they're just running a little behind..." She assured herself as she sat down on the steps that led up to the front doors. Looking down at the pavement, she pulled out her phone and opened up a new text message to Phoebe. "Should I let them know I'm out here?"

The sound of footsteps broke her focus as they grew louder. She looked up to see the one face she had longed for, but wanted to avoid more than anything else in the world.

Arnold smiled at Helga and waved shyly. "Helga! How are you?"

She tried to look away, but the look in his eyes only made her stare intently, "...g...good." She said almost flatly and forced herself to look back down at her phone.

"Are you going to see your family too?"

An annoyed chuckle escaped her lips, as much as she tried to hold it back. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to say anything. But with a question like THAT? She couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Are you KIDDING me?!" She scoffed. With that, she turned away from him and quickly texted her best friend.

'Phoebe! Hurry UP!'

"Helga? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

Not wanting to say another word to him, she started walking away from the building, out to towards the city. She crossed her fingers that the girls would show up soon to save her from this situation.

And as if on cue, Phoebe came running down the steps, with Liana behind her.

"I'm right here!" Phoebe said, happily as she made her way to Helga's side.

"Wait for m-" Liana called out before tripping over a step and tumbling clumsily, only to be stopped by Arnold, who reached out to catch her before she hit the ground.

Helping her to her feet, Arnold brushed himself off, "That was close." He started, "Are you okay?"

The small girl looked up at him and smiled, a blush taking over her freckled face. She brushed a loose strand of her red hair, which was in a neat bun today, behind her ear. "I'm fine. Thank you so much." She

waved Arnold goodbye and walked over to her friends, who were now, waiting by the fence across the parking lot. "Thank you!" She repeated.

As the girls started taking off, down the hill, a loud and quick set of footsteps could be heard from inside the building.

"Helga! Wait!" Harvey called out as he ran out the front door and into Arnold. "Oh! I'm sorry!- Arnold! It's nice to see you again." The dark-haired boy smiled.

Interested in why Harvey wanted Helga's attention, Arnold decided to pry, "Where are you going today, Harvey?"

"I'm going to spend some time with the beautiful blonde over there." He winked playfully, "Wish me luck! I hope you and Gerald have a good time today!"

And with that, he was off.

Arnold watched as Harvey flung his arm around Helga and disappeared down the hill with the girls. A slight agitation built up in his chest as he turned around to see Gerald coming down the steps.

"Hey!" Gerald said, cheerfully, "Ready to go to the game?"

Thinking to himself for a split second, Arnold blurted out, "We're not going to see baseball today, Gerald..."

"What?! But we have tickets for-"

"Come on. We need to see what Harvey's up to."

"Harvey? He's hanging out with the girls. Why on EARTH would you want to join them?" Gerald asked, very confused at his friend's sudden change of heart.

Arnold pulled on his friend's hand and they ran off after the group.

"So Helga, what's your favorite place to eat?" Harvey asked as he stretched his arms out into the air.

They had been walking aimlessly through town, just looking to shop windows and admiring things they couldn't afford now that they had ridiculous school expenses. The day was beautiful. It was warm and sunny, yet you could feel the cool breeze blowing occasionally.

"Hmm," Helga thought, "I know it's not exactly FOOD, but I like Slausen's ice cream."

"I'm up for that!" Phoebe said happily and looked over to Liana for confirmation.

The girl nodded and smiled.

"Perfect! I'll lead!" Helga exclaimed. She wanted to make the best out of today, and she wasn't going to let some unfortunate encounter ruin it for her. Though, Harvey walked uncomfortably close to her, she paid no mind. Her goal was ice cream!

Arnold and Gerald followed close enough behind that they wouldn't be seen by the group.

Gerald groaned, "We're missing the game for this? At LEAST let me get some ice cream too."

"No, Gerald. We're going to watch where they can't see us. We're not just going to waltz in there and act like we weren't following them. It makes things super obvious. We just have to lay low and-" his words were cut off my an obnoxious sound behind them.

"Arnold! Just in time!"

The boys turned around to see Rhonda, all dressed up.

She shot them her trademark smile and tossed her ponytail behind her, "I JUST saw my cousin. We need to catch him before he bails out on our plans again!"

Arnold rolled his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Her smile quickly faded to an annoyed expression, "I invited him to join my all day, but he just BLEW me off. Said he was going to be with some girl. ANYWAY, I just saw him walk into Slausen's. Let's go!"

Before Arnold could process what she had said, he was being dragged into the restaurant, leaving a very confused Gerald to run after them.

Rhonda waved dramatically at the group sitting by the window, "Harvey Oliver Caldwell-Lloyd!"

The four turned to look at Rhonda in surprise. Arnold, now even more confused, looked over at Harvey. "Lloyd...?"

"Rhonda!" Harvey stood up and embraced his cousin briefly before looking over at Arnold in confusion. "You know each other?"

Rhonda, eager to boast, wrapped her arm around Arnold's and smiled, "Yes! Arnold is, in fact, my boyfriend! The one I mentioned before!"

Hearing this, Helga felt a stabbing pain in her chest. She set her spoon down in her bowl of ice cream and stared in Arnold's direction. Phoebe placed a hand on her back and tried to coax her.

"Helga... Helga, calm down..." She whispered as Liana only watched, wondering what was transpiring.

Harvey's smile widened, "I'm so glad! Arnold is a wonderful guy! He's good friends with my new roommate, Gerald."

"Oh?" Rhonda questioned, "You never told me about your roommate. I know Gerald too! Actually, ALL of us..." She looked around the group, "...except for the redhead over there, went to elementary and middle school together!" She seemed really excited.

Harvey walked over to a, still, very shocked Helga and placed his hands on her shoulders. "So you already know my girlfriend!" He laughed.

Surprised looks befell the group and Phoebe spoke up, trying to defend her friend "Wait a second, mister, Helga never agre-"

Helga stopped her friend's words with one swift movement. She placed her hands on Harvey's and smiled in Arnold and Rhonda's direction. "Yep. That's me. Harvey is so amazing. You're very lucky to have a cousin like him."

'That's it. I'll do it...'

 **Moonlight:** Yayyyyy. Finally getting to what I was envisioning for this story! Thank you for your kind reviews and encouragement!


	8. I Close My Eyes, You Look Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **I Close My Eyes, You Look Away**

Time seemed to stand still as the group took in Helga's bold, yet somewhat unsure, words. Her hand placed firmly over the boy's who stood so close behind her. How she wished that the hand she was holding belonged to the one who's held her heart in his hands for all of her life. How she had wished he had been the one standing so close to her instead of this, pretty much, stranger that she had just claimed to be the one she loved.

And yet, he stood before her. The tightening in her chest worsened as she analyzed the position of Rhonda's arms around his.

She didn't want him to take control over her life, and she had made a vow not to allow that to happen, but here she was. Making a rash decision all because he was there.

"What's with the silence?" she asked, a slight anger in her voice.

Phoebe turned to look at her, a concerned look on her face, and whispered "Helga... are you sure?"

Helga felt something snap inside her. Her hand began trembling over Harvey's, and in one quick and exasperated motion, she stood up. Letting her arms wrap around Harvey's waist tightly, she spoke rather forcefully.

"Harvey and I are a thing. So what? Anyone got a problem with it?"

Her gaze fell slowly upon Arnold's before her. He stared back, a solemn look on his face as his eyes looked over her. A sigh escaped his lips.

Not wanting to read into his expression, in fear of being hurt, Helga closed her eyes.

He looked away as she did so, a sudden overwhelming feeling he couldn't define taking over.

"Well, that's a surprise!" Rhonda exclaimed, trying to break through the off mood the group had created.

Harvey, pleasantly confused, glanced a Helga happily. "It sure is, isn't it?" He laughed.

"I never thought Helga, of all people, would have a boyfriend." She said sarcastically, "I thought, surely, someone like her would have probably ended up... alone?"

Helga clenched her jaw shut and began to grind her teeth in anger.

"I mean, really? Helga has never been able to turn heads like any NORMAL girl. So I'm really surprised she's got you hooked onto her, Harvey."

A fire burned intensely in the pit of Helga's stomach, and it took everything in her to not rip Rhonda's tongue right out of her pretty little mouth.

Noticing the sudden anger in her eyes, Arnold wanted to step in and say something. Anything. Rhonda's words were horrible, and someone needed to stand up for Helga.

"You seriously need to rethink your lip-color."

Arnold opened his mouth to say something against Rhonda, but was silenced by Helga's sudden words.

"I don't need to sit here and listen to your obnoxious voice, _Princess_. Harvey and I have places to be." Helga held onto his hand and dragged a happy Harvey out of the restaurant.

Arnold, looking out the window at the two departing, shook his head slowly.

Phoebe looked around at everyone left in the restaurant with a confused and worried gaze. She glanced over to Arnold, who looked rather odd and awkward with Rhonda around him the way she was. Liana stared down at her almost completely dissolved ice cream.

"Rhonda. That was completely uncalled for!" Arnold scolded the girl, with an obvious anger in his voice. "Why would you say things like that to her?!"

Checking out her nails, Rhonda shrugged, "What? It's true, isn't it?"

"Sometimes it's better not to say what's on your mind." He said, before returning his gaze to the window.

"So..." Phoebe spoke quietly, "How long have you two...um..."

"Oh GOODNESS, no." She said dramatically. "Arnold and I were just trying to fool my cousin."

"…Why?"

"Because Arnold is a sophisticated guy, and thus, perfect for my plan."

Phoebe eyed them questioningly, "What plan?"

Rhonda took a seat in Helga's vacant chair, "I needed to make Harvey think I was dating a guy like Arnold."

Again, Phoebe repeated her question, "Why? Is there a reason for all of this, Rhonda?"

Growing annoyed, Rhonda tapped her foot, "As a matter of fact, there is. But there's no reason to tell any of you." She reached over to pick up her bag and stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get to my hair appointment."

Turning to Arnold, she thanked him and walked out the door.

Silence filled the room once more and Liana awkwardly cleared her throat. Her legs shifting to a more comfortable position in her seat as she slurped up her soupy ice cream.

Standing up, Phoebe cleared her spot on the table, "Well…where do you stand on this situation, Arnold?" To her, the entire situation seemed bizarre. Arnold, no matter how kind and helpful he was, would never stoop so low as to do something like this. It wasn't like him at all.

Arnold, still staring out the window, didn't hear Phoebe's question. His mind was occupied with questions of his own. Why would Helga suddenly be dating someone like Harvey?

"Arnold?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked over at the small girl. "Huh?"

"I asked for your opinion on Rhonda's lie." She said flatly.

He glanced at Rhonda, who was fixing her lipstick using the window in between them as a mirror. "I wanted no part in it." He headed out the door and left in the direction of the boarding house with Gerald right behind him.

Liana walked over to Phoebe and gave her a very confused look, "What... just happened?"

Phoebe sighed in response and shook her head, "Bad decisions" she said simply, "Very bad decisions..."

She led Liana out of the building.

"So... Why the change of heart?" Harvey finally said as the two sat down on a park bench.

They had been walking in complete silence since they left Slausens. Helga kept her head down the entire time, trying to avoid eye contact, and wishing she were alone to be able to think about what she had just seen.

Rhonda... Out of ALL people... why did it have to be Rhonda? The girl had grown to be gorgeous. Her long, black hair was kept neat and shiny. Her makeup was perfect. Helga had a hard time looking at her in fear of shaming herself for her own appearance. Helga felt ugly in her presence, as she had always felt since they were kids. And though she had been trying to build up her confidence since moving into Redwater, it seemed as if all of the progress was quickly knocked down.

Helga felt hideous.

She tugged at the bottom of her shirt as she tried to fight back the pressure in her heart that threatened to destroy her.

"Helga?"

"What?" She replied solemnly.

Noting the odd tone in her voice, Harvey placed a hand on her back "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and feigned a smile, "Nothing! Why?"

"Well... your mood really changed since we ran into my cousin." He leaned into her, "Do you not like Rhonda?"

He was getting too close. Helga backed away from him and stood up. She dusted herself off and turned away from him. "I'm fine. Really. I just..." She looked in the direction they came from, "...I'm tired. I want to go back to my dorm..."

Harvey stood up to walk towards her, "So soon? But you were excited to be out here today! What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I SAID I'm FINE!"

The boy stopped at her sudden outburst. The wind blowing through his ponytail, making the hairs flutter in front of his face.

She didn't look "fine" at all. In fact, she was miserable. Taking in the words Rhonda had said to her only caused her to realize her efforts were for nothing. She wondered why Harvey was even trying to get close to her. If he had seen her before, he would have likely avoided her.

She wasn't "pretty". She never had been. All she was and all she ever would be was a hideous jerk.

And no one wanted someone like that.

There was no wonder why Arnold had rejected her so long ago.

 **Moonlight:** It took, what, 2 weeks? Work is seriously killing me right now. I have almost no free time, and I was without my computer for a few days as well. QAQ But I will try to be quicker on the next chapter!


	9. Relax

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Relax**

 _'Although it feels like a lifetime has gone by_  
 _The echoes of my broken lie,_  
 _They puncture through my frozen heart_  
 _Which seldom beats now we're apart._  
 _I wish for this still to be true_  
 _That time goes on without you.'_

Helga slammed her pencil on her journal as she stood up from her desk. Her phone violently beeping from her jacket pocket, which lay on her bed. She was getting tired of hearing it go off as much as it had been since she started dating Harvey.

Picking up the phone, she opened the new message.

" _What are you up to? ;)"_

She sighed in annoyance before responding to the message with a quick "studying." It's not that she didn't like Harvey. In truth, he had been quite the gentleman for the past 6 months. A part of her even started to like the guy. Though, he would have to try much harder to win Helga's heart.

The past semester had been a rollercoaster for Helga. Many times she had encountered Arnold in the hallways of Redwater, as he made his visits to Gerald and Harvey. Helga had often been offered to spend time with them, but she had rejected the offers every time. And every time, Arnold and Harvey insisted she come along. However, their pleas were for naught, as she would not allow herself to be anywhere near Arnold. Especially now that he and Rhonda were…a thing.

" _Lame. Come have dinner with me. Burgers sound good?"_

It was a free day, and all of the other students had gone into town to visit their families yet again. All except the few who dedicated themselves to their studies and those who didn't have family in town. Phoebe and Liana had already invited her to accompany them, but Helga had a few major assignments to work on and didn't want to waste any time goofing off.

Her phone beeped once more.

" _Please?"_

She rolled her eyes at the text and sighed once more. Although she wanted to be looked at in a softer light than before, she felt like she had been softening up too much for this guy.

" _Fine. See you at the gate in 5."_

She grabbed her jacket and shoved her phone in her pocket before heading out the door. Racing down the hall, she looked down at her watch to make sure they would be able to return before curfew. "It's only 4:30… we'll have plenty of time." She said to herself as she turned the corner towards the main hallway. He eyes must have still been locked on her watch, for as she made the turn, she ran into something and fell back onto the glossy, granite floor.

"Ack!" she exclaimed to herself as her phone slipped out of her pocket and slid across the floor, passing the person she ran into.

"Watch where you're going, you slut!"

Surprised, Helga looked up to see the source of the aggravated voice.

Before her, Liana scrambled to pick up her belongings which scattered all over the floor upon impact. All the while, mumbling to herself. Helga watched the girl in disbelief. How could words like that come out of someone as 'sweet' as Liana?!

"… _what_ did you just say?"

Liana looked away, her face bright red. "O-oh dear… I'm so sorry, Helga! What was that?!"

Helga reached for her phone and stood up, dusting off her pants. Not feeling too offended by the girl's words, she raised an eyebrow at Liana, "Uh…what's your problem?"

"Nothing." Liana responded quickly, "I need to get to my room." She finished gathering her things and ran off, down the hallway.

A very confused, and slightly annoyed Helga, watched her walk away. Her hands stuffed into her pockets along with her phone. "What the HECK was that about…?!" She thought on it for a moment before remembering she had to get going, and off she went.

Outside, Harvey waited impatiently. His dark hair, loose from its usual ponytail, flowing freely in the afternoon breeze. A grey dress shirt and blue jeans adorned his handsome figure.

Helga froze halfway down the front steps upon seeing him. Her eyes looked Harvey up and down as the March sky illuminated him brilliantly. For a second, she felt attracted to the guy…

"Helga!" Harvey exclaimed happily as he flung his arms around her, nearly tackling her to the ground.

' _Aaaaaaaaand feeling's gone.'_ Helga thought, as annoyance befell her once more. "Uh. Hi." She said, a bit coldly.

Harvey frowned and started to walk towards the gate, "Why are you always so… flat with me?"

The girl pretended to ponder his question for a moment before responding just as coldly as before, "No reason." She followed behind him off of school grounds and towards the city.

 _'He's right, though...'_ she thought to herself as they walked in silence down the hill, _'Why AM I so flat with him? He's been nothing but good to me, and yet I walk all over him just like... just like I did with...'_ She shook her head violently. _'It can't be. No. I don't love Harvey. I'm over thinking things too much...But then... what was the point of saying I wanted to be with him...'_ Her face dawned a very concerned expression.

Without any warning, a warm hand intertwined with hers. Slender fingers caressed hers as they slid into place, resting comfortably in between hers. Surprised, Helga looked up at Harvey who continued to look out towards the city as they walked. A smile dancing on his lips.

"We're going to have fun. Just you and me. So whatever it is that's bothering you, just toss it to the side." He said with his soft, husky tone. Turning his head slightly to look at Helga, he gave a playful grin, "Okay?"

A strange feeling of butterflies played in her stomach as she stared up at him. She felt her cheeks begin to warm up at the look he gave her, and almost as if he cast a spell on her, she felt... relieved.

Returning her gaze towards the building they were approaching, she nodded her head and said something she thought she would never sincerely say to anyone, "You're right. It's going to be okay."

"I don't understand you!" Gerald exclaimed as he tossed his lucky basketball into the hoop perfectly. His footsteps echoed on the pavement as he jogged over to pick it up.

Arnold walked over to collapse on the nearby bench in exhaustion. They had been playing for hours, and the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. "What's so hard to understand, Gerald?" He frustratingly responded, wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel.

"Prisma is THE hottest girl in school."

"So?"

"AND you said NO!"

Picking up his bag, Arnold shook his head, "Of COURSE I said no."

"WHY?! I would have been ALL over that if she had asked me."

"You have Phoebe, Gerald. You already asked her to the dance. Besides, I don't really want to go anyway. I'm trying to cram for finals."

Gerald gathered his belongings and followed his best friend out of the court, "But finals at this week... and the dance is NEXT weekend. Seriously. You need to come up with a way better excuse for rejecting that girl."

The two walked towards the boarding house.

Dinner was amazing. Harvey told stories of his time back in Aylesbury. He told her about the pranks he would pull on his friends as a kid, and how often he'd her in trouble for attempting dangerous things, like climbing the clock tower in Market Square. How he'd nearly given his father a heart attack when he wanted to jump off of said tower. Helga had enjoyed his stories too much, as she laughed so hard, she nearly choked on her milkshake several times.

It was late as they exited the restaurant, and Helga was starting to fear not making it back to campus on time.

"Let's go to the arcade!"

"At THIS hour? Are you crazy?!" Helga said to the guy with her hands placed on her hips with attitude.

"Why not?"

"Uhh... Cause it's LATE. We need to be back in our dorms in 15 minutes. And I don't know about you, but I DON'T like the way Mrs. Ellen yells at us when we get locked out of the gate."

Harvey gently slid his arm around her waist. His other hand moved to brush some rebellious strands of hair out of Helga's face. "Relax." He said softly, "You're too strict with yourself, Helga. You need to take a breath and just live."

Confused and slightly flustered by his actions, she tried to back away, only to stumble against the brick wall of the building they had just left.

"What do you mean by that...?" She tried to ignore the butterflies playing in her stomach, and turned her head to avoid looking at him, but he gently tilted her chin back towards him.

Helga's heart skipped a beat as Harvey's lips gently caressed hers before leaning in for a deeper kiss. She allowed her eyes to close as she followed his movements, letting herself drown in mixed feelings and tangled emotions.

As he pulled away from her, he smiled sweetly at her relaxed expression. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, and her strands of hair once again rebelliously falling over her face.

The feeling didn't last long, however, for the word that lovingly escaped her lips was not his name.

"Arnold..." Helga sighed as she opened her eyes slowly to see a look of disappointment and surprise on Harvey's face. "H-...Harvey, I..." she quickly began to attempt to correct her mistake. But her eyes spotted movement on the sidewalk across the street from where they were.

At closer inspection she could make out a very familiar figure in the shadow of the setting sun.

It was him.

 **Moonlight:** I'm FINALLY on spring break. Perks of being a teacher is that you get the major breaks that your students do as well. :D I'll try my best to come out with at least 2 more chapters before the break ends, but I also have a lot of other stuff to catch up on, so we'll see!


	10. I Messed Up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **I Messed Up**

Helga rolled onto her side. The bed seemed less comfortable than it was the day before. Her clothes, which she stripped off in a haste the night before, were scattered around the room. Her cellphone tossed off to the floor beside side her desk.

The events of the night before had left her in shock, and her reaction to the situation, while not the smoothest, was probably the only way she could have handled the problem she had created without causing drama… or at least, more than she had already caused.

She had managed to convince Harvey that she merely caught sight of Arnold and Gerald from across the way, and had wanted to bring them to his attention. Or so she thought she convinced him. With her eyes closed, how could she have seen them coming? Harvey wasn't stupid. He most likely caught her lie immediately, but didn't want to embarrass her.

Though, she was already far beyond embarrassed.

Helga rolled out of her bed and moved to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess. Her eyes were puffy from the lack of sleep she had experienced the night before.

"But what was I SUPPOSED to say?!" she spat at her reflection, her hands gripping the edge of the dresser. " _'I'm sorry, Harvey, but I'm still MADLY in love with the weird boy I crushed on in PRE-K. Who, BY THE WAY, is your roommate's BEST FRIEND.'"_ She found herself inching closer and closer to her reflection with each word that shot out of her mouth.

Sighing, she let herself sink to the floor until she was kneeling at eye-level with her journal. Her hand slowly moved to pick up the book, but was stopped by a gentle knock at the door before she could feel the soft leather against her fingertips.

"Yes?" Helga called out in exhaustion.

A muffled voice came from the other side of the door, "Helga. It's me. Will you let me in?"

Hesitating for a few seconds, Helga glanced around her room. It was a disaster.

"Please? I'm worried about you." the voice called out once more.

The girl finally got up to a standing position and walked over to open the door. Phoebe stood before her with a very worried look on her face. The small girl made her way into the room, looking around briefly before taking a seat on Helga's unmade bed. Helga locked the door behind her and exhaustedly sat on her desk chair in front of Phoebe.

"Helga…" Phoebe started, "I tried calling you so many times, but it appears you had your phone off."

"So?" Helga responded, trying to sound perfectly fine.

"When you turn your phone off, it means something's wrong." She said bluntly, adjusting her glasses.

Helga rested her elbow on the desk next to her and sunk her cheek into her palm. "Yeah, well, I'm alright. I just forgot to charge my phone."

Phoebe sighed, "If you don't want to tell me what happened. That's fine, Helga." She stood up and began walking towards the door.

"I messed up."

Helga, still facing towards the bed where Phoebe was moments ago, mumbled to her retreating friend.

Turning around, Phoebe watched Helga's back tremble.

"I messed up, Phoebe. Things seemed to be going SO well between me and Harvey, and I… I ruined everything!"

"How…exactly?" the girl gentle moved strands of her hair behind her ear before returning to sit on the bed before her best friend.

Helga shook her head and tugged on the ends of her shirt. Her eyes struggled to stay on her friend's face. "I said his name…"

"Who's…?"

"HIS name, Phoebe! Harvey KISSED me, and all I could think about was… was that STUPID FOOTBALL-HEAD!" Helga threw her arms in the air, expressing what she was saying with them as well as using her words, typical Helga-style.

Phoebe watched, a small hand over her mouth in surprise. She watched as Helga began to relax, tears threatening to spill from her blue eyes.

"So, Harvey knows? He knows that you like… ice cream, I mean…?" the girl's words were soft and gentle.

"You don't have to hide it anymore, Phoebe. YES. I'm PRETTY sure he knows I'm in love with Arnold…" taking a long breath, she finished her phrase, "…still."

"Well… What do you plan to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you still going to try and get over him? Are you still going to stay with Harvey?"

Helga almost chucked her water bottle at Phoebe's head, but refrained from doing so, "Of COURSE I'm going to try and get over him. He's with RHONDA. I mean, LOOK at her. She looks like the model on the cover of Miss Perfect!... and look at me." She laughed sarcastically.

Phoebe wanted to tell her about the whole relationship being a front, but before she could even open her mouth, Helga continued to speak.

"So what's with Liana? I ran into her yesterday in the hallway, but she seemed… off."

"What do you mean?"

"She straight up called me a 'slut'? I mean, I was surprised at the time so I didn't know how to react, but I'm worried she might have been upset about something and was taking her anger out on the first person she saw…?"

Phoebe thought about it for a bit, "That doesn't seem like her at all."

"Well then, who was that?" Helga asked sarcastically.

Phoebe sighed and stood up once more, "I don't know, Helga. I can talk to her for you, though. Would that leave you at peace?"

Spinning around in her chair, Helga nodded, "I guess. I just hope she's okay."

"How, Helga…" surprised, Phoebe's eyes widened, "That's awfuly kind of you…and so unlike you."

Nodding again, Helga shot her friend a smirk.

Arnold sat in his usual spot on the bleachers, watching the seniors play football. He loved the peace and quiet that came with this spot. Well, mostly quiet, as he could hear the shouting from the guys on the field.

Bringing his water bottle to his lips, he exhaled before taking a long drink.

"Hey there."

The boy, startled, nearly dropped his bottle at the sound of the voice behind him. After regaining his calm, he turned to see a slender figure, bright blue eyes, long blonde hair draping neatly on either side of a pale face. His heart skipped a beat, but at the voice spoke again, disappointment hit him like a ton of bricks.

"After you rejected my invitation to the dance, you at least need to come back to drama club. We need you!" the girl giggled as she took a seat next to him.

"Hi Prisma." He smiled politely, "I'm sorry about drama club. It was just not working out. I was missing a lot of time to see my best friend, so I had to give it up."

Prisma smiled in return and nodded understandingly, "I see. Studying at Redwater seems to be such a pain. They never seem to let those guys have many breaks outside campus." She propped her head up with her hands as she looked in the direction of the field.

"Yeah. They're pretty strict there, but it's a great school."

"I hear the students there are super snobby." Prisma said quickly, her face dawning an annoyed expression.

Arnold forced a small laugh, "Not really. At least, the ones I know are really cool. Oh, Rhonda's cousin goes there too."

A smile took over once more as Prisma perked up, "Harvey? Oh. Em. Gee. That guy is a god!"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the girl's comment. Although he had spent a lot of time with Harvey when he was visiting Gerald, a part of him didn't care for the guy. And after what he saw the night before, he really wanted no part of anything about him anymore. Seeing him with Helga for the past six months had him reading into his feelings more and more. He was jealous. There was no hiding it.

Prisma scoffed, "Although, I hear he's currently dating a total nobody."

"Huh?" Arnold perked up.

"I saw them hanging out at the burger joint on 3rd st yesterday. That girl has NO style. She looks super gross and boring. I don't know WHAT Harvey sees in her." She flipped her hair back behind her shoulder and glared out at nothing.

Arnold gathered his belongings and stood up. Prisma watched him start to make his way up the stairs. He stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder at the fair-skinned girl who somewhat resembled the one who currently occupied his mind.

"Helga."

"What?" Prisma questioned, confused.

"Her name is Helga." Arnold repeated, "And she's the most interesting, complicated, and misunderstood girl I've ever met."

The blonde stared in awe of his words. A light blush filled her cheeks as she saw the genuine look on Arnold's face.

"Harvey is a lucky guy." He turned back toward the direction of the building and headed towards it.

Prisma stood up and called out to his retreating back, "Arnold!" her voice sounded so sure of her next words, that she wondered why she even phrased it as a question, "Is she the reason why you rejected me?"

He stopped walking briefly and pondered her question before replying, "I don't know." Finally, he walked away, leaving Prisma behind. A look of clarity and understanding on her face.

"Yes you do." She said with a small smile.

 **Moonlight:** Yay~ Another one. :D I was wanting to introduce Prisma earlier, but I couldn't really find a good place to. OTL


	11. Liana's Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Liana's Love**

The cool spring breeze blew through Helga's messy hair. The afternoon seemed calm, despite for it being a Wednesday. Most students were locked away in their rooms, working on cramming last second information before their next final. Pulling their hair and going sleepless in order to make sure they were ready for the challenging exams that awaited them. Helga, however, had her mind on other things.

In order to try and block those thoughts from her mind, however, she had taken to the beautiful gardens in front of the school building. There, she sat with her journal in lap and trademark pink pen in hand, but her eyes stared straight out ahead of her, at the delicate tree just beginning to blossom. The half-open pink buds mesmerized her.

The page before her covered in pink ink from the poem she had written just moments before.

Taking a long breath, she finally looked down at the page. Her eyes glancing across the words slowly. After a moment of contemplation, her blank stare turned into a deep glare.

In a fit of anger, she tore the page out of her journal, threatening to tear it up into pieces. But before her hands could compete the threat, she exhaled. All of her sudden rage vanished into the warm air.

She shoved the page loosely into her journal and closed it. Her gaze returning to the tree before her, although this time, she could make out a couple of figures on the other side of the neatly trimmed shrubbery that separated the main entrance from the gardens.

A giggle could be heard coming from the two, which, Helga could only recognize as belonging to one person. Liana.

Gathering her things, she quickly and quietly made her way closer to the people on the other side of the bushes. She wanted to talk to the girl, but didn't really want to interrupt her. So Helga decided she'd wait until Liana had a break in her conversation.

"Oh, but you are!" she could hear Liana saying sweetly, "I mean, look at you! That handsome face could seduce even the most difficult of girls."

Interested as to who she was talking to, Helga peered through the leaves.

"That's… really kind of you, Liana."

Helga's eyes began to bulge out of her face as they fell on Arnold, who was smiling politely at Liana. _'What is she…?'_ Helga began to wonder as the girl tightly encircled Arnold's strong, mature arm.

"Liana, I have to go find Gerald, okay? We'll catch up with you and Phoebe later." He said, calmly releasing himself from her grip.

Helga could feel her heart pounding strongly in her chest. And, as if she had no control over her body, she forced herself through the bushes and stumbled face-first onto the concrete in front of the two.

A low groan escaped her lips as she attempted to lift herself up off of the ground.

"Helga!?" Arnold exclaimed in surprise. Quickly, he moved to help her onto her feet, picking up her journal and pen.

"Geeze, Helga! It's like you've been spending a little too much time with me." Liana laughed at the insult she threw at herself.

Helga brushed the dirt off of her already messy clothes and laughed nervously, "Hey there! I just saw Liana and really needed to talk to her, so I-"

Arnold, trying to hand her belongings back, interrupted her, "Helga, can I—"

But Helga continued, "—I'm going to steal her for a bit, okay?" she said quickly, trying to get herself away from Arnold as fast as she possibly could. "So if you don't mind!"

With that, she grabbed Liana by the wrist and ran off with her into the building, leaving Arnold behind.

It took him a moment to process what had happened, but once he did, he ran a hand through his hair and made a fist with the other, "I don't get you, Helga!" he exclaimed, in a half-whisper only he could hear.

Flutter.

He looked down at the source of the sound and saw a piece of paper fluttering with the soft breeze.

Picking it up, he immediately noticed the familiar pink ink. "It's Helga's." he said to himself, "I should probably return it to her…" his voice trailed off as he instinctively read the words on the page.

He folded up the paper and carefully slid it inside his pocket. His cheeks flushed a light pink color, and his eyes softened.

"I…will return this to her later…" he said as he made his way into the building.

"Look. I don't want to sound accusatory, but I want answers." Helga stared down the redheaded girl, studying every freckle on her face as she waited for a response. Her room, still messy from the days before, sheltered them from any prying ears.

"What do you mean…?"

"What I MEAN is that you completely INSULTED me the other day when we ran into each other. Did you get into a fight with someone? Did someone upset you? I can beat them up for you, if you want. Just let me know who it was and—"

Helga's rambling was cut off as Liana stood up, "No, Helga."

"Are you sure? I can totally take them. Seriously, I'm pretty strong."

Liana shook her head violently and glared at Helga, "No! I meant what I said, Helga."

Taken aback, Helga stared blankly at the girl, who was now pulling on her own braids.

"What…?"

"I meant it. Helga," Liana angrily pointed a finger at Helga, "you're a slut."

Helga's eyes grew wide at her words, "Wait… why?"

"You took him away from me!"

Helga grew more and more confused as the conversation went on, "Who…?"

"Harvey! He took me under his wing when I first got to Redwater… before Phoebe showed up. He was so good to me and did everything he could to help me and I…I thought…" she stopped for a second to compose her thoughts, "…But then YOU came, and all he wanted to do was be around YOU."

Giving her a look of disbelief, Helga tried to comprehend what she was trying to say. "How was I supposed to know that?! Also, you're calling me a 'slut', because I'm dating Harvey? That doesn't make any sense, Liana."

"It does when, here I am, bending over backwards to ignore my feelings. And when I'm FINALLY starting to get close to someone else, I find out that YOU ALSO OWN HIM."

"You've probably already had your way with BOTH of them, haven't you? You slut!"

"What?! Liana, CALM DOWN." Helga, at this point, is frustrated. She had never expected this kind of person to have been hidden under the sweet and innocent façade that was Liana...

"Phoebe told me to keep away from Arnold in order to respect you as a friend." She said quietly, trying to relax. "…you can't. Have. Both." She finished through gritted teeth.

"I DON'T OWN him, Liana. I have NO CONTROLL over him. He's FREE to be with whoever he wants…" her voice trailed off, "…even if it is Rhonda."

Liana made her way towards the door, "Well, surprise! They're NOT dating. Which, you would THINK would give me the okay to move in on him." With that, she left, down the hall after slamming the door behind her.

Dumbfounded, Helga slid back into her chair and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. _'They're not dating…?'_

After what seemed like forever, she straightened herself out, "Whatever… It's not like anything has changed since that day… when I told him everything…" she stood up and angrily knocked her journal off of her desk, falling with a loud thud onto the floor.

Noticing that the loose page didn't fall out of the book, she scrambled to look through the journal for it.

"No…" she said to herself in panic, "No… it's not here…!"

 **Moonlight:** Phew. Here's another one! Trying to make use of the little break I have left! QAQ


	12. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Missing**

"No..." Helga freaked out as she tossed things around her room, looking for the piece of paper, with very sensitive information, that had been torn from her precious journal. Her mind races with thoughts of what could have happened to that seemly insignificant, tan sheet with pink ink. The ink that held her feelings that she had been suppressing for years.

"I. Can't. BELIEVE THIS!" she screamed loudly enough for a few of the other girls down the hallway in their rooms to hear. Fear overcame her eyes as she sat carelessly on the cluttered floor. The soft carpet caressed her bare legs, yet she could feel a sharp pain in her thigh from some sort of pointed object. The pain was intense enough to cause a major itch in the area, but she mentally shook it off, not wanting to look at whatever it was that was going on there. Instead, she stared blankly at her journal, laying on the floor along with her. The tan leather object stared back at her, mockingly, as if to taunt her about just how screwed she actually was if anyone… ANYONE… read the stupid piece of paper with writing she should have NEVER even written.

Even if it were the truth.

As if in response to her cry, she could hear a few footsteps running towards her door, and instantly, a knock followed.

"Helga?"

Shooting up from her state of shock, another fear crept up her spine as she heard the voice behind the door.

"Helga? Are you alright?" Harvey called out to her from the other side of the door.

Helga tossed her journal under her bed as quickly as she could, and got up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. The door's open." She called out in response, her voice slightly jittery. Wiping away the few tears that had managed to make their way down her cheeks through the panic, she dusted herself off and forced a smile.

Harvey let himself in, only to immediately step on a very soft item. He quickly lifted his foot a looked down at the piece of cloth that he had carelessly set his dirty shoe on.

A light pink pair of panties. The kind decorated with lace and a small bow.

He bent down to pick up the delicate article of clothing and inspected it. He never thought Helga to be the type to wear such a thing. The design of it just seemed too innocent for her. A suave smirk crept onto his face as he thought to himself.

Helga's face turned bright red as she snatched the panties out of his hands and tossed them out of sight.

"W-what do you want?" she asked, trying to compose herself. Embarrassment adding to her long list of emotions she was feeling right there, at that moment.

Harvey cleared his throat, "I was coming by to see you, but then I heard you scream, so I was worried you were hurt or something. Are you alright?" he asked as he inspected her, trying to find any injuries. There, on her left thigh, a small bead of red fluid trickled down, running along her light skin. The contrast was beautiful, a deep crimson on pale white. Like a red rose blooming amidst the winter snow. But shaking off his thoughts, he quickly glanced around the room and reached for a towel that sat, neatly folded, on Helga's dresser beside him.

"I'm fine." She said flatly.

"No you're not." He responded and pointed to her leg.

Feeling the pain on her thigh, she looked down at it briefly. Noticing the blood, she winced a bit, "I said, I'm fine."

Closing the door behind him, he stepped closer to her, "You're doing it again, Helga."

"Doing what?" she questioned, backing away from the very handsome guy that crept closer to her. His eyes sensually narrowed to a look of longing. Helga never thought she would be in a situation where she would be trying to AVOID an AMAZING looking guy who wanted her. AVOID. Why would she be AVOIDING him?!

"You're being flat with me again." He moved closer and closer to her until she stumbled onto her bed and stared up at him. Her eyes still holding a bit of the panic from her scare just minutes before.

"I-I-I'm not…" she stuttered as he leaned in towards her, placing his hands on the bed on either side of her.

"Yes you are…" he whispered, silently threatening to close the gap between their lips, but instead, looked down to focus his attention on her wound. He gently wiped away the blood and applied pressure to the affected area. "Do you have bandaids?"

Blushing madly at where his hands were, she couldn't find how to respond, and instead pointed in the direction of the top drawer of her dresser.

Harvey nodded and smoothly placed her hand on the towel, to continue pressing the injury. He dug through the drawer and found the box instantly. "Here" he said, as he walked back to her, holding up a bandaid he was opening.

As he covered the wound, he could feel Helga trembling under his touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking up at her.

She nodded slowly, "You're so...nice to me." She managed to say through her nervousness.

He smiled in return, "Of course I am." He boasted, "I want you to be happy with me."

Those might have been the nicest words anyone had ever said to her. She stared at the boy in silence, letting the words hang in the air. _'Maybe this CAN work out...'_ She thought. _'He seems to genuinely care about me...'_

Leaning in close to her, Harvey finally completed his unspoken threat.

Their lips brushed softly before sending them through a world of sensations. He pushed in further and strengthened the kiss as he felt her give into him. The thought intensifying his desire more and more.

Helga forced herself to relax. Letting her body melt into his touch, she closed her eyes and accepted Harvey. Her mind doing its best to blank out.

But not matter how hard she tried, all she could think about was the blasted piece of paper. It could be anywhere! Anyone could have it! Anyone could have read it…!

Pushing the dark-haired boy off of her, she gasped loudly. "I can't!"

Surprised, Harvey watched as she stood up and gathered her jacket and phone.

"Can't…?"

She made her way to the door and glance back at Harvey, "I have to go…!"

"Wait! Go where?!" he called out after her, but she had already headed down the hallway. Confused, he wanted to know what she was rambling about. Out he went, chasing after her.

Making her way out through the front doors, she ran towards the garden she was hanging out in before. Her eyes skimming the grass and cobblestone trail, searching for the tan page of journal paper with pink ink.

Darting back and forth around the surrounding area, she couldn't find it anywhere.

"What are you looking for?" Harvey asked from behind her, startling the girl.

She sighed in disbelief of the situation and shook her head slowly, "...nothing. Just... no, it's nothing." She said sadly and began to make her way back to her room. "Goodnight, Harvey." She said as she looked over her shoulder, "I'm sorry..."

Maybe the page is just lost forever. And maybe whoever even finds it won't know it belongs to her. She didn't have her name on it, anyway... Maybe she should just let it be.

Gerald let himself fall backwards onto his bed, "So!" He said excitedly, "Our fancy dance is happening this weekend, and I want you to come."

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Gerald, I already decided I wasn't even going to go to my OWN school dance."

"So? You don't have to. Just come to mine." He replied matter-of-factly. His arms adjusted on the bed so he could prop himself up.

"I have no one to go with. I don't even think I can get into your dance if I don't."

Gerald thought for a bit before suggesting, "Liana! She doesn't have a date. Plus, I think she's totally into you."

The blonde boy took a seat on Harvey's bed behind him and sighed, "I think you're right, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like her like that. It wouldn't feel right to take her to a 'ball'." He held up the flyer advertising the _Redwater Academy Black Tie Ball_ and waved it around before setting it back on Harvey's dresser.

Gerald sat up and leaned in towards his friend before him. "Give it a shot. You've got nothing to lose. I mean, who else would you go with?"

"Who says I'm going at all?"

"Me." Gerald insisted sternly.

Arnold sighed and finally gave in, "Fine... I'll go. Although..." He stopped to think for a second, placing a hand over his pocket where the folded up note rested.

"What?"

She shook his head and looked up at Gerald, "Nothing. I'll ask Liana to go with me."

 **Moonlight:** I head back to work tomorrow. QAQ I'll try to find time in between jobs to keep writing! For now, please leave your thoughts! I read and appreciate every single review! ^ ^ Thank you for supporting me!


	13. Catch Me As I Fall Into You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Catch Me As I Fall Into You**

Class was boring, as usual. Curly would constantly interrupt the lesson with absolutely dumb questions with no relevance whatsoever to the topic being discussed, Eugene would sing songs about any piece of information thrown at the class, in order to memorize it, and Harold could be heard munching on whatever snack he had snuck into the class that day. It was a typical Friday.

Arnold gathered his things and headed down the hallway towards the entryway, all the while pondering to himself about the promise he had made to Gerald. He would have to ask Liana to the Redwater Ball…

As he exited the building, he pulled the note out of his pocket and sighed. He didn't want to lead Liana on by taking her to the dance. He stared at the folder piece of tan paper, the pink ink bleeding through. A moment went by before he tucked it back into his pocket and began to walk towards the hill on which Redwater Academy proudly stood.

Helga walked through the crowded halls of the girl's dormitory wing. The sound of giggles and gossip filling the elegantly decorated space. Catching bits and pieces of the chatter, she could make out the main topic being discussed: the Redwater Academy Ball. Yes, that event that had all of the girls swooning over wearing beautiful dresses and dancing with the guy of their dreams on the ballroom floor of the ever gorgeous school they attended. The end result being a night out of one of those classical romance movies that Olga had always tried to force her to watch.

She could remember the tears streaming down her sisters face as the credits began to roll. _"Oh, baby sister! This is what every girl DREAMS of!"_ she would say, _"I hope that you, one day, get to experience a love JUST like the one in this movie, baby sister."_

Helga could feel herself choking in the back of her throat as she recalled the negative response she would give Olga, knowing full well that she had wanted to experience a feeling like that with one particular person.

As she finally turned the handle to her room, she could feel a pain in her chest. A pain which would only be described as heartache in response to knowing she wouldn't be able to attend such a beautiful event.

Closing the door behind her, she threw her bag down on the flood and let herself collapse onto her bed.

Turning to look towards her desk, she spotted her journal, carelessly left open to an empty page.

As she tried to shift to a sitting position in order to reach it, a knock on the door startled her.

"Who is it?" she called out.

But instead of getting a response, a red envelope slid under the door.

"Huh?"

Helga got up to retrieve the envelope and inspected it briefly before opening the door to see who had left it.

No one was there.

Returning her attention to the envelope, she noticed the paper was soft and was decorated with gold sparkles that twinkled as she inspected it.

Hesitating at first, she finally decided to open the thing and pull out a neatly folded piece of parchment with her name written on it with what seemed like a calligraphy pen. Confused, she continued to unfold the page and began to read it.

" _Miss Helga Pataki,_

 _As the stars glisten among the moonlight  
The violins will be playing a soft melody  
A sea of beauties will be dancing through the night  
But I would want none other than you to enjoy it with me_

 _Will you let me take you to the ball?_

 _-Harvey Caldwell"_

She sighed deeply as she read the formally written poem. Of course he would ask her… But through these long months that they had been together, Helga hadn't really felt very strongly about him. It was at if she were trying too hard to love him, when she knew she didn't feel anything at all.

A part of her hated herself for it.

But another felt relieved. Relieved that she couldn't just FORCE love with someone just because she couldn't have Arnold. It was a curse and a blessing all in the same.

As she returned to her bed, she continued to eye the letter. Her mind swimming in a world of thoughts. About how much she truly wanted to go to the ball, but about how she needed to accept that if she couldn't go with the one she really, truly loved… she shouldn't go at all.

Helga set the letter down on her desk, next to her journal. "I can't…" she said to herself, tears welling up in her eyes. "I can't, because…you're not him."

As Arnold approached the school gate, he spotted Liana sitting with Phoebe in the garden. They had been looking through magazines, trying to pick out their ideal dresses to wear to the ball the next night.

"It's a little late to be picking a dress out, isn't it?" Arnold said as he approached the two girls. "The ball is tomorrow, right?"

Phoebe giggled and nodded, "Yes. Of course. We were just looking at what we would have wanted, had we acquired the money to attain a dress like one of these."

"Exactly!" Liana chimed in with a smile. Her usually braided, red hair hung loose in a wavy flow which caught the light of the afternoon sun and reflected it brilliantly. "Speaking of which…" she started, her eyes looking Arnold up and down.

"Yes?" he questioned, giving her the okay to continue, although he was fairly certain of what she was going to say.

Standing up and taking a step closer to him, Liana played with a strand of hair that had fallen carelessly in front of her face, "…I was wondering if you would like to go with me to the ball." She finished.

' _I knew it…'_ Arnold thought to himself as he sighed, "Liana, although I am very, very flattered that you would be asking me this, I… I'm going to have to reject your invitation." Trying his very best to be gentle about his response, he backed away from the girl.

"W-wha…?" Liana stammered in disbelief, "Why…?"

Taking a long breath, Arnold thought about his reason carefully before picking his response, "Because there is someone that I feel strongly for. And it wouldn't feel right to take you to the ball when I don't feel for you, what you do for me…"

Liana's face appeared to be turning a bright red as he said this, and it became difficult to mask her embarrassment and rage.

"I'm sorry."

"It's HER, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

Her eyes began to well up with tears, "You want to take Helga to the ball, don't you?"

Arnold felt his cheeks start to heat up, "…to be quite honest… yes."

Phoebe watched as this occurred. A small smile curling up on the corners of her lips. Liana trembled in anger, but before she could say anything that would potentially hurt anyone, Phoebe handed her the open magazine. "I have a dress very similar to this one, Liana. Let's go back to the room so you can try it on."

Relaxing herself, Liana looked over at Phoebe, who was smiling from ear to ear. "Okay…" she resigned herself to follow the small girl back into the building.

Looking over her shoulder, Phoebe shot Arnold a knowing wink and mouthed the words "good luck" which cause him to, in return, smile just a wide and his cheeks to dawn a brighter shade of pink.

Following behind them, Arnold made his way into the building to spot Gerald through the window of the main office. Waving towards him, Gerald hurried out to see Arnold. And following closely behind him, Harvey smiled politely.

"Hey." Arnold greeted the two. "What's going on?" he gestured towards the office.

Gerald held up a garment bag that he had been holding, "Renting out tuxes from Melanie."

"You can rent your suits from your school…?"

Harvey laughed, "Yes. I know, it's odd, isn't it?"

"You seem awfully cheerful."

"Of course he is!" Gerald chimed in, "He JUST NOW sent Helga his super fancy invitation to the ball. Talk about LAST SECOND."

"Helga…?" Arnold repeated, more as confirmation for himself.

"Who else?" Gerald responded, flinging the garment bag over his shoulder and starting down the hallway towards his room, with the other two following behind him. "So, did you ask Liana, yet?"

Snapping back into reality, Arnold shook his head. "No. In fact, she asked ME and I turned her down."

"What?!" Gerald quickly turned around to glare at his friend behind him. "Why?!"

"I have my reasons." The response was flat and uninviting of further questions, which caused Gerald to, sadly, drop the subject.

A tiny beeping could be heard from Harvey's jacket pocket, and he excitedly pulled out his phone. "It's from Helga!"

Gerald shot Harvey a smirk, "Good job, lover boy. You got yourself a date."

But the congratulations had been premature, as Harvey's smile quickly faded to s blank expression.

"What is it, Harvey?" Arnold asked, somewhat concerned.

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Harvey sighed. "I can't believe it. She said no."

Gerald frowned, but Arnold's eyes lit up.

"She said 'I don't think it's right to go with you, when I'm in love with someone else. Sorry.'…"

"Someone else?" Gerald questioned, "She's been dating you for HOW long? Who could she POSSSIBLY be in love with, if not you?"

Instantly, Arnold turned to running in the direction of Helga's room.

Gerald called after him, "Where are you going?!"

But Arnold was long gone, down the hallways.

Sighing once again, in defeat, Harvey placed a hand on Gerald's shoulder. "Arnold." He said simply. Harvey had known about Helga's feelings for the boy since their first kiss. I mean, who would say someone else's name during a kiss that intense if they weren't in love? It had been pretty obvious.

"Him?!" Gerald exclaimed.

Harvey nodded and smiled in the direction Arnold had taken off in. "You win, Arnold."

 **Moonlight:** Almost there!


	14. Just Hold Onto Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Just Hold Onto Me**

He didn't even know why he was running. His legs were already sore from the hike he had made earlier up to the hill on which Redwater Academy stood. But Arnold knew, even as his entire being shook from the mix of emotions being blended together, that his heart only wanted one outcome. Even if it was something he had never in a million years imagined he would ever want. Even if the mere possibility of it had once caused him to have a bad taste in his mouth. He knew that, right now, this is what he wanted.

Helga opened her desk drawer and rummaged through the clutter or sticky notes, pens, and random school supplies. Her fingers blindly feeling for a familiar shape object, purposely buried under everything.

"Where is it…?" she softly asked herself in between tiny sobs.

Finally her index finger found its way to the item. Wrapping her whole hand around it, she pulled out what she'd been looking for. Her locket. Her eyes stared at the image in the gold, heart-shaped frame that was worn and scratched from years of use. The image was outdated, but the smile that looked back at her from the frame shone just as brightly then as it did now. As it did since they were toddlers.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she suddenly slammed the precious item down onto her desk. Turning to pick up her phone, she managed to dial Phoebe's number. The line ringing for what seemed like forever, before the familiar sound of the messaging system.

" _You've reached Phoebe Heyerdahl. I'm unavailable at the moment, but if you could leave your name and message, I can get ba—"_

Click.

Helga eyed her phone for a second, before dialing again.

" _You've reached Phoebe Heyerdahl. I'm un—"_

Click.

One more time, she thought.

" _You've reached Phoe—"_

Click.

Her tears now running freely down her flushed face, Helga curled into a ball on her bed. She felt lost. Confused. Angry. She didn't even have a word to describe the cluster of emotions running through her whole being.

Once again, she looked over at her phone screen. Phoebe was the only person she felt she could turn to at times like this. At times when she felt completely defeated. Scrolling down her short list of contacts she read a name she never thought she'd look to for help.

Olga Pataki.

Helga had never gone to Olga in times of need. Rather, Olga had always gone to Helga. Seeing her 'baby sister' in pain, always caused Olga grief, and Helga knew it. Her sister had always meant well. She always wanted to help, but Helga pushed her away as much as she could. But this time was different.

This time, Helga needed her. Wanted to hear some encouraging words to pull her out of the rut she was falling into.

Before Helga could even debate on calling Olga, her finger had already pressed "call".

She could feel her body tremble in nervousness with every ring she could hear through the receiver. "I can't do this." She said to herself, "This is pathetic, I ca—"

" _Hello?"_

In a panic, Helga wanted to hang up, but froze at the sound of her sister's voice on the other line. The soft, whisper-like tone washing an unexpected wave over her, calming her body's violent trembling.

" _Helga? Are you there?"_

She didn't even know where to start. What to say. She could barely even breathe as thoughts flowed through her mind in random order. It felt as if she were watching a movie on fast forward.

" _Helga? Is something wrong?"_ Olga's voice grew more and more worried as she spoke. _"You can talk to me, baby sister."_

Finally, Helga felt herself melt into the phone as a soft whimper escaped her lips. "Olga…"

" _Helga! What's wrong?"_

"…Olga, I can't take this anymore…" she started.

" _I don't understand, baby sister. Did someone hurt you?"_

' _Yes! Someone ripped my heart out!'_ Helga wanted to scream into the phone, but she took a long breath before speaking again. "…What should I do, Olga? I still love him, but I can never…" she paused, "…I can't stand to see him anymore! He'll never return my feelings, but I just can't!"

Olga was silent as she took in her sister's words, trying to decipher the cry for help.

"… I can't move on, Olga…"

A soft hum came from Olga's end of the line, followed by the sound of her inhaling deeply. _"Helga."_ Olga figure out what her sister was saying. Call it intuition, or just Helga's obviousness through the years, but Olga had always known about Helga's feeling for Arnold. _"Have you tried talking to him?"_

Has she tried-? Of COURSE she's tried talking to him! "I HAVE!" Helga practically yelled into her phone, anger radiating through her voice. "I have, Olga! And he FLAT OUT rejected me! I've tried dating someone else, and I felt NOTHING. NOTHING!"

" _Maybe he just wasn't your type?"_

Helga threw an arm into the air, "You have no idea. Harv—this guy, he's amazing. He was good to me, but I… I couldn't feel anything for him… All I could think about was—"

Helga paused when she heard a knock on her room door. "Hold on..." she whispered to her sister, "I think that's Phoebe." Quickly wiping away as many tears as she could from her face, she set her phone on the bed and walk over to answer the door. "I've been trying to call you! Where were y—?!"

Realizing the person before her was, in fact, not her best friend, Helga closed the door as fast as she could.

"Helga, Wait!" Arnold tried to hold the door opened, but failed to do so as Helga had succeeded to lock the door before him. "I need to talk to you." He said with labored breath through the door.

With her back against the door, Helga tried her best to breathe and respond, "I don't want to talk to you, Arnold. I don't want to see you."

"But why?" he asked, his voice seeming to calm down. He placed his hand on the door as he waited for her to respond, but she never did. "Helga. Why are you avoiding me? Is it because… because I rejected you so long ago?" his free hand balled into a fist. "If that's why, then this isn't a very mature way of dealing with your feelings."

A small gasp escaped Helga's lips as she stared blankly at the locket, carelessly left on her desk. His words stung. More than she would care to admit. And as they sunk in, there came more ammo from behind the door.

"Helga," his voice softened to that of a plea, "...I can imagine just how much I hurt you back then. But we were just kids. How was I supposed to react to something like that? I was-"

Slamming her fist into the door, she let her head hang low. She didn't want to hear another word. "Stop."

But he didn't. He pressed his forehead and palms against the door, "...I was confused."

"Arnold. Please, don't." She said between sobs. "Don't do this to me again, Arnold..."

"I'm sorry, Helga."

There it was. She sunk down to the floor and brought her knees in to her chest. Her sobbing had become that of a soft whimper. She was at the point where she could barely even cry anymore. She was out of tears. He body trembled violently as she tried so hard to ignore the person behind the door, but the more the tried, the more realization hit her that it was Arnold trying to get HER attention... not the other way around. Somehow that made her feel conflicting emotions.

"I want to ask you..."

He paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, "...I want to take you to the dance!" His voice grew louder with each word, and it felt as if the whole hallway had heard him blurt out his request. "Please," he continued, softening his voice, "let me take you to the dance. I'm honestly not sure what my heart is trying to tell me... but I know, right now, it wants me to take you to the dance."

She didn't say a word, leaving him lost.

"I'll meet you on the balcony at the dance. You don't have to accept, but... I'll be there." He said, pulling back from the door slowly and turning to walk back down the long corridor.

Helga sat in silence for what seemed like a lifetime, in shock.

 _"Helga! Baby sister!"_ A voice came from the phone on her bed.

She had forgotten about Olga. Had she heard what happened? Helga thought in panic. She raced to pick up her phone and quietly answered her sister's call, "I'm here..." She sniffled.

 _"Helga! This is your chance!"_ Olga said excitedly into the phone. _"Go to the dance, baby sister."_

She thought it over for a second, rubbing a very puffy eye with her free hand. "I don't know... He said he wasn't sure of his feelings, Olga. I don't... I just want to be done..."

 _"Then what do you have to lose?"_

 **Moonlight:** Ahhhhhh! Conferences and checkpoints and reports—oh my! I appologize for the very very VERY late update! QAQ


	15. Heading The Voice Inside

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Heeding The Voice Inside**

She inhaled deeply, as if about to dive into a deep large body of water. Her already lean stomach tightened as she sucked it in to allow room for Olga to finally manage pulling up on the tiny zipper holding the delicate piece of cloth together. The blasted thing had been caught on a small flap of fabric for the past twenty-or-so minutes, and Helga felt as if she were about to have a meltdown if it continued any longer. Finally folding down the tiny piece of metal in order to secure the zipper wouldn't slide down again, Olga relaxed with a flop on Helga's bed, blowing on her thumb and index finger to ease the pain from the zipper imprints that were left behind from her efforts.

"Criminy!" Helga exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air as far as she could with the tight dress hugging her torso in a manner that half-disabled her upper body. "Could this GET any TIGHTER?!"

Putting her hands together in an enthusiastic manner, Olga praised, "Oh, baby sister! You look amazing!" Her eyes sparkled as she stared at her old dress in awe. The wish of one day sharing her favorite dresses with Helga had finally become a reality. "This is IT, baby sister." She said, getting up from the bed and standing next to Helga who only frowned at herself in the mirror. "This is the dress."

Helga examined the dress in the mirror.

It was a short, strapless, pencil-dress with a black sash tied into a delicate bow around the waist. The dark fabric base was covered in clear sequins that reflected the light to appear multicolored. It appeared to be something one would wear to a night club. The kind where one would grind to blaringly loud music and have conversations you can barely hear over some cheap, froofy drink garnished with some sort of fruit.

For a second, Helga stopped to wonder if that was exactly what her sister had used the dress for, and a part of her wanted to rip the thing off of her in disgust. Unable to even turn around, she twisted her torso slightly to face Olga before hearing a loud ripping sound coming from her right.

"Again?!" she yelled at the popped seam that appeared to be traveling down the right side of the once, flawless dress.

Olga examined the tear and sighed as she unzipped the back to release Helga from the confinement of the dress, "That's a shame…"

"Olga, if I have to hear you say that ONE more time, I'll—"

Tossing the, now torn, dress into the bag of other failed, and also torn dresses, Olga smiled brightly at her sister, "It's okay! I think I have one more."

Helga watched as Olga dug through the bag, but couldn't handle any more of the failure that was occurring in her dorm room. She had wanted to kick her sister out all morning, but the fact that she didn't have a dress for the dance made her rethink the thought of showing Olga the door. "I might as well just show up in jeans and a t-shirt." She said as she flopped onto the bed, her eyes examining the ceiling for a moment before being covered by her arm in order to block out the light beaming in from the window. "Or I could just… not go."

The sounds of rustling ceased at Helga's statement, as Olga held up a pastel pink dress. It was a halter-style dress, with a semi-short skirt that lightly flared out due to the small creases created by the seam in the waistband. A white lace design and a small bow enhanced the light fabric. It was a simple, yet elegant design.

Turning to look over at Olga, Helga's eyes darted over to the pink item in her hands, "Olga… I'm done. None of your dresses fit me, okay? I've ruined ALL of them."

"I know, baby sister, but… This isn't my dress…" she responded, still looking over the garment.

Helga sat up and turned to face her sister, curious as to what she had to say.

"…Helga," Olga continued, "I bought this for you… years ago."

"Huh?"

With a smile on her face, Olga held up the dress in Helga's direction, "Yes! I remember going shopping for my prom dress when I was in high school, and… I saw this dress and instantly thought of you." She hugged the dress tightly, "I figured you would grow into it, and I could make modifications to it for you, in case it's too big... I just wanted you to wear it to your prom, but I guess this dance is just as important as a prom. Don't you agree, baby sister?"

The more Helga eyed the design, the more the dress seem to grow on her. A part of her really wanted to try it on, but was afraid she would ruin it like she had the others. Slowly reaching out to accept the dress from Olga, she admired the lace design over the light-colored fabric. Something about it just—

"—It's _screamed_ 'Helga' at me, when I saw it!" Olga teared up as she watched her little sister slip into the dress and ask, once again, for zipper assistance. Securing the metal zipper tab and tucking it into the surrounding fabric, she watched Helga's eyes begin to sparkle in the mirror. "This is it… this is—"

"—the dress…" Helga finished, much to her sister's surprise.

Almost as if on cue, Helga turned to watch as Olga let out the waterworks.

"Ah! Suck it up, yah big sap!" she rolled her eyes, but the slight redness in her cheeks showed how much she appreciated Olga's gift.

"But Helga, this is like a dream!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it, sister." Helga said as she turned around to look at herself in the mirror once again. It really was the perfect dress for her. "It's perfect, Olga."

Surprised, Olga looked up at her sister's use of kind words.

Still looking in the mirror, she placed a hand over the lace on her chest, "Thank you."  
_

"Are you sure about this…?"

The multicolored wallpaper became smudged in a few spots from the red, rubber ball Gerald had been occupying his time with. He watched as Arnold tried on what must have been the hundredth tie. The two had been searching through the array of tuxedos and suits at the local gentlemen's shop, and though Gerald was fond of a good suit, he was definitely not fond of spending HOURS in the same place with employees urging him to try on suits he wasn't there to buy. Looking over his shoulder to check the time on the wall behind him, he caught the awkward stare of the store clerk.

"You know," Gerald continued, "you could have just rented a suit from my school."

"That's for students only, Gerald. I'm not a student there."

"But you ARE coming to the dance WITH a student there." Gerald stated matter-of-factly, his hands resting across his chest as he sat in what was becoming the most uncomfortable seat in the history of anything.

Sighing, Arnold ran a hand through his blonde hair. His well-dressed reflection staring directly back at him with a look of uneasiness. He wanted everything to go well tonight, and the thought of being stood up by Helga caused his insides to tighten up uncomfortably.

Gerald groaned, "It's HELGA, Arnold. You don't need to rent a super expensive tux for her." He stood up suddenly and turned to face his friend, "—Why ARE you even doing this?!"

The store clerk and an employee turned to look at them at the sound of Gerald's exasperated voice.

Taking off the tie and placing it neatly in its box, Arnold began walking back into the dressing room, "Because, Gerald. It's hard to explain."

Groaning once more, Gerald tossed the ball against the wall one final time before the store clerk stood up and told him to take it outside.

"Whatever you say, Arnold…" Gerald called over his shoulder as he walked out of the shop.

Taking a moment to dust off the tux jacket, Arnold watched himself in the dressing room mirror once more. He imagined standing before the Helga he had come to know growing up. The Helga who bullied him and belittled every tiny action he had made. The Helga who stood before him, and passionately broke character to confess feelings he never had suspected were there. Feelings she had spent years locked up and cleverly disguised as hate.

He reached out to lightly caress the mirror with his index finger. The expression she had given him when he rejected her staring back at him.

Shaking his head in frustration, he looked back at his own reflection in the mirror. "This is happening. You know what you want." He told himself before walking out.

A pink tie in his hand.

 **Moonlight:** Omg. It's been way too long. I need to finish this already.


	16. I Don't Need A Parachute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **I Don't Need A Parachute**

It was an oddly cold evening, as Helga made her way down the main corridor towards the Redwater Academy ballroom. Her shoes making a loud clacking sound as the tip of her heels made contact with the marble floors. The sound amplified with every step she took, causing her ears to ring, her head to ache, and her stomach to feel as if it were being tied into a million, tiny knots. Stopping to lean against one of the pillars by the entry way, she took a deep breath, willing her heart to cease pounding in her chest. Alas, it was no use, as the beating only intensified as she watched the swarm of students in beautiful gowns walk past her. Their arms entwined with that of another student, gallantly dressed and smiling from ear to ear.

She lifted her hands up to inspect her gloves and sighed. The white lace surrounding her fingers gave the impression that she was a princess. However, instead of feeling like royalty, Helga felt like a commoner among all of the beautiful girls that flooded into the ballroom. After all, what Rhonda had said was...true. She wasn't pretty. She was mediocre at best. She had always been a tomboy, regardless of the pink dress and giant bow. Her personality never suited the look of a princess.

Eyeing herself in the reflection caused by the slick flooring, she trembled. Her hand moving slowly towards the necklace her sister had dawned her with. A silver rose pendant handing elegantly on her collarbone.

"Wh..." She stammered, "What am I...DOING?"

Pulling as hard as she could on the pendant, she broke the latch on the chain and threw it angrily onto the floor before her. The piece of jewelry slid a few feet after landing and the rose fell in such a way that it was facing Helga.

"Stop... stop mocking me..." Her voice softened as she backed up against the pillar once more. Her eyes glimmering from the small tears that reflected the lights coming from the open ballroom.

A soft giggle crept up from down the hallway, causing Helga to stiffen up. Her hands balled up into fists, and a threatening look made its way onto her face. She felt ready to take down anyone who dared laugh at her.

Readying her punch, Helga turned quickly to face the source of the laughter. "STOP MOCKING ME-!"

Her cry was cut short as she locked eyes with a couple of the girls from her English class. Their gowns, although not the same, elegantly matched each other's. As if they were made to complement one another. The shorter girl's arm, loosely wrapped around the other's. Were they attending the ball together?

"Helga... right?" The taller girl asked as she nodded towards the blonde.

Helga mentally shook herself out of the daze. "Rainie! Tara! I'm sorry. I just thought that-"

Tara, the taller of the two, gave Helga a genuine smile, "I understand. No need to apologize. However..." She made her way towards the necklace and picked it up. "I don't see why anyone would be mocking a beautiful girl like yourself."

Rainie puffed up her cheeks and furrowed her brow as Tara handed back the necklace and wiped away the single tear that had made its way down Helga's cheek.

"You have a date, right?"

Still entranced by Tara's actions, Helga nodded slowly.

"Then, don't make him wait." The raven-haired girl gave a wink before returning to her pig-tailed date and ushering her into the ballroom.

A blush crept into Helga's cheeks as she watched the two walk away. Her gaze returned to the broken clasp on the necklace. "I can't wear it, though." She laughed lightly to herself before brushing a loose trans of hair behind her ear and walking through the large doorway.

The sounds of classical music filled the room, as couples entered and left the dance floor. The music was very vibrant, almost as if it were being played live. Helga looked around the room, hoping to spot Phoebe, Gerald, or even Liana. As she slid her way through the room, she spotted a very elegantly dressed band playing in the corner of the room. "Ah! No wonder." She said to herself.

As she downed her third Shirley temple, she rested her head in her hands. The smell of steak from the buffet across the room tickled her nose, but she shoved the feeling of hunger away.

He blonde behind the bar passed her another drink and smiled. "You're going to be making a sprint towards the ladies room during your dance, if you keep at it, Miss Pataki."

"Well, if you didn't keep giving me more, then I wouldn't have that problem. Now would I, James?" She responded, taking a sip.

He laughed, "You keep asking for more."

"And you keep giving into it."

"That's my job right now."

"Man, you'd be a horrible barista if you worked at an ACTUAL bar."

James laughed in amusement at their conversation. The two had become quite close since their meeting at the school store. Helga had always entertained him with her stories of the people in her classes, or what her teachers had done. It was as if Helga had an older brother.

"The poor saps would be trying to drive away while drunk out of their minds!" She laughed as she continued to tease him.

A tap on her shoulder caused Helga to jump out of her seat and nearly knock over her drink onto James' nice suit.

"Helga!"

"GEEZE, PHOEBE!" She exclaimed, taking a deep breath. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The small girl nodded towards the fair-skinned man before her. "Good evening, Mr. Bauer. I hope you don't mind me stealing Helga away."

James nodded in return, "Not at all!" He responded as he cleared off Helga's spot at the bar.

Pulling her off to the side of the ballroom, Phoebe turned to Helga with a stern look on her face. "I KNOW you're just trying to buy time so you don't have to meet with him, Helga!"

"What?" She played dumb, "Why would I do THAT?"

"Because you're scared."

Helga scoffed at her friend's words and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Admit it, Helga. You're scared. Scared of Arnold."

"Phoebe, I can pound that boy with my eyes closed."

"You're scared of your FEELINGS!" Phoebe stressed as she pulled Helga and positioned her in a way to be able to see the balcony. "He's been waiting for you the whole time. Why don't you acknowledge him? Why can't you just accept that he's had a change of heart?"

Helga gripped the skirt of her dress as she eyed the blonde boy from across the room. Her heart felt as if it would melt if he were to turn around and face her at that very moment.

"I know it's been hard..." Phoebe continued, her arm gently wrapping around Helga's shoulders, "...but it hasn't only been hard for you. I really think you need to talk to him. For both of your sakes..."

A small smile made its way across Helga's lips as she turned to face her friend. "You know Phoebe, you are the most amazing friend anyone in this would could ask for."

With that, Helga made her way across the dance floor and towards the balcony, leaving a very confident Phoebe to watch after her.

"Mmm-mmm-MMM!" A very amazed Gerald walked up to take Phoebe's hand, "You mean to tell me... everything Harvey said was true? Helga actually LIKES Arnold?"

"'Loves', Gerald. Big difference. Now let's get back to the group." She giggled and led the dumbstruck boy back to the dance floor.

Stopping to regain her composure, Helga leaned against the doorway leading to the balcony. The cold wall was just what she needed to bring her back to reality after Phoebe's words. Taking a few deep breaths, she finally decided to face him.

"No, Liana. I won't dance with you." Arnold's voice carried out, reaching Helga behind the doorway.

"But you've been waiting for her all NIGHT!" Liana seemed to whine as she tugged on the boy's hand, "She's NOT coming, Arnold. She doesn't care."

"She DOES care." He said sternly, freeing his hand from her grasp. "I believe that she'll come. Now, please... go dance. Have fun. It doesn't have to be me, Liana."

"It DOES! It's only you, Arnold." She teared up and rubbed at her eyes.

Trying to console the crying girl before him, Arnold didn't notice the girl in pink join them on the balcony.

"Does it? Does it HAVE to be him, Liana?" Helga said dryly. The two looked up to see the calm, yet sinister look in her eyes.

Arnold beamed, "You came!"

"What about Harvey, Liana?" She continued, ignoring the happiness in Arnold's face. "Weren't you _madly_ in love with him too?"

Liana's face turned bright red with anger as she gritted her teeth.

"Arnold said NO. Now, leave."

Wiping the way her tears in rage, Liana stomped back into the building, closing the door behind her.

Exhaling the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Helga ran a dusted off her dress and picked went to pick up the necklace she had dropped upon stepping onto the balcony. Getting to the object late, Arnold held it up in her direction. The rose shining brightly in the light of the silvery moon.

Shyly, he cleared his throat, "I... believe this is yours. Would you mind if I-"

"The clamp," she cut him off, "-It's broken. I can't wear it."

Taking her hand in his, Arnold wrapped the chain around her wrist and used his tie clip to hold the chain in place. "There. It's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"...Olga gave it to me." Helga's eyes remained on his tie, "It's pink. Why..?"

Arnold brushed a stray hair from her face and smiled softly, "It's your color." He chuckled nervously, "I thought you'd like it."

Covering her face with her hands, she trembled, "...why?"

Slightly confused, he took a step towards her, "Don't you like pink?" He motioned towards her dress, "I just thought-"

"Why are you doing this?!" She sobbed into her hands. After what happened years ago, she never imagined she'd be standing where she is now. In front of the boy she'd loved since she was a small child. The one she'd devoted herself to. The one who'd rejected her. "You said you didn't love me, Arnold. Why? Why now?"

Taking her hands once more, he pulled her towards him, "Because maybe I needed time. Maybe I wanted to let it all sink in and reevaluated everything I knew about you before I could make a decision."

The small amount of space between them made Helga's head spin. Her body growing weak as he spoke, and her legs buckling beneath her. It took every ounce of her strength to remain standing as his arms encircled her waist and shoulders.

"You took years, Arnold. I'd given up hope..." Her voice came as a whisper as he leaned close, into her.

"...and yet you still came to me. Doesn't that mean something?"

Before she could say anything, his lips took over hers in a kiss she never knew could come from someone as reserved as Arnold. The feeling sent her spiraling down a wave of confusion and happiness all in the same. Sliding her hands up his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and wordlessly asking for more.

The moment seemed to last forever, and then it was done. Arnold pulled back to look into her eyes. Seemingly searching for something in her pools of blue.

His words came raspy and out of breath, "Please, don't run away from me anymore."

Her eyes once again welled up with tears as she gazed lovingly up at him. "I won't. I don't think I could ever get away from you, if I tried..." She laughed softly through her sobs. "Arnold, I..."

"Shh..." He handed her a handkerchief, "Let's go dance, okay?"

Her laugh intensified as she took the cloth, "Really? You have one of these? How cheesy ARE you?!"

He only grinned widely at her reaction, and took her hand, leading her to the doors.

"Uh..."

"What's wrong?" Helga eyed as he turned the handle, but the door remained closed.

"...It's locked."

Rolling up her dress, she prepared to kick the door down, "That PRINCESS must have locked us out of there, because she couldn't have it her way!"

"No!" Arnold laughed even harder, "I mean—I can see your-"

"Aw, come on, you pervert!"

Leaning over the balcony railing, Arnold hummed to himself before proposing, "Let's jump."

Helga took a look over the railing as well and noticed how high up they were. The large school fountain at the edge of the back gardens at the bottom. "Are you CRAZY?!"

"Afraid for your dress?"

"Yes, I mean do you know how long I spent trying to get ready for this stupid dance?"

Arnold laughed once more, as he had assumed she'd be more worried about their safety, and picked her up bridal style.

"Arnold! What are you-?!"

Stepping onto the railing, he looked at her lovingly. A smile spreading across his face, "Then, we don't have to go to the 'stupid dance', Helga."

She smiled in return and held onto him tightly as he jumped into the water.

 **Moonlight:** Finally done! A big thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed up to this point. Thanks for not giving up on me!


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold!

 **Time Goes On Without You**

 **By Moonlight**

 **Epilogue**

She really couldn't believe it. It all had felt like a sweet and soft-lit dream. A dream too pure and too beautiful to have been real.

Helga sat up straight in her bed. The covers falling gently into her lap and she lifted her hands to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her hair falling in a slightly tangled mess, framed her round face and shielded her from the daylight streaming through the window of her dorm room. She fought the urge to curse the blinding light and instead let her mind be filled with the memories that she was sure had just been all in her head.

 _SPLASH!_

 _The couple hit the water gently enough for it break their fall without hurting them. The fountain pouring over the two as they laughed through the adrenalynn that had filled them both. It was exciting. It was thrilling. It made their hearts race like they'd never experienced before._

 _Arnold stood up onto his feet and looked around cautiously, making sure no teachers or staff had seen what they'd just dared to do, before turning towards Helga who was still sitting in the fountain with a serene look on her face. Leaning over, he held out a hand to help her up._

" _Are you alright?" He asked, a large smile spreading across his face once more and chuckled, "Your dress is a complete mess. I'm so sorry."_

 _She took his hand and stood up, a smug look on her face, "It was a stupid dance, remember?"_

" _Right." He agreed, pulling her out of the fountain and pulling her close to him for a kiss._

 _Helga hummed softly as she wrapped her arms around him._

 _It seemed like an eternity before he finally pulled away and stroked her cheek softly. "Let's go back to my place?"_

" _Alright, but I demand pizza."_

 _Arnold chuckled softly and took her hand to walk her down the Redwater courtyard, "Whatever you say, Helga."_

And yet... she awoke in her room without any other 'memory' of being at the boarding house. Her room was incredibly, and oddly tidy. All of the dresses that had been on the floor were nowhere to be found.

Groaning, Helga stood up and paced the room a couple of times before catching her reflection in the mirror. Placing her hands on the dresser-top, she leaned into her image to press her forehead against the glass.

"So it was all a dream, huh..?" she said to herself, sadly. Her eyes staring back at her solemnly, "I guess it was too good to be true."

Her hands balled into fists against the wooden structure as she trembled with sudden anger at her realisation. "Of COURSE it was a dream! What else would it have been, Helga?! How DELUSIONAL can you be?! How- ah...AH…ACHOO!"

Slamming her head into the mirror from the force of the sneeze, several items from her dresser dropped to the carpeted floor.

"No-no-no…" she dropped to her knees to pick up a bottle of perfume, a water bottle, and her locket. "Criminy!" After setting the items back on the dresser, she noticed a small piece of paper had fallen with the rest of the items. She looked over the folded piece of pink stationary before opening to reveal very neat handwriting which wasn't hers, but was obviously written with the pink fountain pen from her desk.

' _Helga,_

 _I'll be at the gate when you wake up.'_

No name was signed. Just the simple note, which left Helga with a million questions to be answered.

Without wasting more time, she hurried to throw on a pair of pants and her pink sweater. Slipping on her shoes and sliding her phone and the note into her pocket, she fled through the door and down the hall.

Was the note left by who she thought it was? Was the dream she had really a dream? Why was she running so fast? She asked herself as she turned the corner towards the exit.

SLAM!

Falling back onto the marble floor, Helga watched her cellphone and note flew out of her pocket and slid down the hall.

"Seriously!" an annoyingly high-pitched voice called out from in front of her, "Again?! What is your problem?!"

Helga looked up to see Liana beaming a glare down upon her. She was dressed nicely, it seemed. A short, purple skirt and collared white top to match the cutsiness of her neatly brushed hair which was pulled up into pigtails.

Resisting the urge to punch her pretty little face in, Helga stood up and dusted herself off. "Why are YOU in such a hurry anyway?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder cooly, Liana placed a hand on her hip, "Well, if you haven't noticed… I'M going on a DATE today."

' _Who would want to go on a DATE with YOU?!'_ Helga asked herself while collecting her things from the floor. "Ah. Well isn't THAT amazing?" She responded sarcastically, "And with WHO, may I ask?"

Liana's eyes lit up brightly, "Someone you so obviously turned down."

"Eh?"

"He was just so sad, I couldn't help but swoop in and snatch him up before you changed your mind. As I was SURE you'd do. I mean, who WOULDN'T want a guy like-"

Silently fearing Liana would say that name she didn't want to hear, Helga straightened herself up and prepared to run past the girl before her in an attempt to reach the from door before she said anything else. However, her attempts were foiled before they could be executed.

"Hey cutie!" Harvey's voice echoed through the hall as he came up behind Liana and embraced her.

Dumbstruck, Helga watched with her mouth agape. "Uh…"

The tall boy looked over at Helga happily, "Good morning! I trust you're feeling better today?"

Liana glared at Harvey very obviously.

"Uh… yeah…?" Helga stared in confusion, "Wait. What IS this?"

Harvey laughed lightly and held up Liana's hand, which was joined in his, "Well, last night, I was dancing a little too hard, and slipped on the dancefloor and-"

"And I caught him! I saved his life." Liana said smugly.

"-Liana broke my fall."

"Hey!"

"So I thought I'd repay her for sparing me some serious injury. Also, her wrist took a beating…" Harvey motioned to the wrap around Liana's left wrist. Helga hadn't noticed it before, but it looked really swollen.

Cringing, she chuckled "Ouch… Well, I guess that's better than a broken hip or some-WAIT." Helga paused to process things, "Dancefloor?"

"Yeah. At the dance last night? I could have sworn you were there, blondie." Harvey eyed her with a bit of concern.

As if being brought back to life, Helga sprung up and ran down the hall and out the door. Behind her she could hear Liana whining loudly "You're not allowed to give other girls nicknames, Vee-vee!"

' _Pffftt! Vee-vee… I'll have to remember that one for later.'_ she thought as she raced towards the gate. A familiar figure could be seen silhouetted through the elegant lattice.

Her heart raced as she grew closer and closer.

"Arnold!" she called out happily, a twinge of sadness in her trembling voice as she wrapped her arms around the boy and buried her face into his shoulder, "Wh...what happened last night?"

He laughed in amusement, "We were heading out, but it seemed you got really sick from being drenched in the fountain. You collapsed on me before we even made it to the gate, so I had to carry you back to your room."

Running her fingers through his hair, she let a small laugh escape her lips. "I thought it was all a dream. Last night, I mean."

Pulling her closer, Arnold hummed "It wasn't a dream."

Taking her hand, he walked her down the long road that lead back to the city.

 **Moonlight:** Hey all! This is it, I swear. :) Thank you for sticking around, and for supporting me for so long!


End file.
